We've Only Just Begun
by briewinchester88
Summary: After sustaining a rather serious injury on a hunt, the Winchesters and their respective angels decide it's time to retire. They settle down in Ellsworth, KS due to Dean's adamant refusal of settling in Lawrence. Slash. Established Destiel/Samifer. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
1. Prologue

"Dean!" Sam screams as he watches his brother crash into the wall. He would've sworn that he could hear a few bones crack. Dean is just lying there, out cold. Sam yells at Cas, "Cas, get Dean to the nearest hospital. Lucifer and I will finish up here and meet you there as soon as we can." He barely got his sentence out when one of the vampires charged at him.

Cas looks torn about getting Dean to the hospital and leaving Sam and his brother to the rather large nest of vampires.

Lucifer finally brings Cas out of his musings, "Castiel, we do not have time for your stalling. Get your human out of here. Now!"

Cas nods and makes his way towards Dean and gets him out to the Impala. He carefully maneuvers Dean into the backseat thinking to himself, 'What a fine time to become human'. He gets behind the wheel, thanking his Father (who abandoned him) that Sam took the time to teach him how to drive. Dean yells too much. Sam's more patient with him and he's a quick learner. He pulls himself out of his musings and drives to the nearest hospital.

He turns off the engine as soon as he parks the car and carefully extracts Dean from the backseat. He hastily makes his way into the hospital, trying not to jar Dean too much. As soon as Cas steps foot into the emergency room, a nurse is right there, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Cas spaces out for a minute, trying to think up a believable story, "Some men were harassing me, and my boyfriend calmly tried to get them to back down. One of the men got angry and pushed him aggressively. Dean slammed into a nearby wall and I swear I heard bones crack, but I don't know from where."

As Cas tells his tale, the nurse is checking Dean over, assessing where the damage is. She checks his head for any bumps or blood, nothing. She gets to his neck and a look of confusion and worry crosses her face. Cas, the ever observant one, sees this and becomes worried, "What is it? Is it bad?"

The nurse glances up at him, "I'm not sure. I won't know much about it until the doctor takes a look at him." She calls for a couple of orderlies to bring a stretcher and a neck brace. She keeps Dean's head straight while Cas places him down on the stretcher.

The orderlies and the nurse wheel Dean into the back while Cas just stands in the middle of the ER floor, staring at the doors where they have taken Dean. Another nurse comes to stand beside him and gently places her hand on his shoulder, startling him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Cas looks at her, "It is alright."

She smiles softly at him, "Would you like to sit down?" She gestures towards the uncomfortable looking chairs.

He makes his way over and drops down into the chair wearily. The nurse stands awkwardly in front of him, "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Cas smiles politely, "Thank you, but no. His brother will be here any moment."

She smiles and gently squeezes his shoulder, "He's in good hands, I promise. My name is Janice; let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Cas nods his head, "I am Castiel or Cas. And thank you for your kindness Janice." He watches her go back to her desk and waits patiently for Sam and Lucifer to arrive. He goes back to watching the double doors intently, as if they hold all the answers.

Half hour later, Sam and Lucifer waltz through the ER entrance. Sam immediately spots Cas and he and Lucifer make their way over to him. Cas immediately feels better when he sees Sam and his brother approaching him, "Is everything taken care of?"

Sam nods his head, "Yeah, we finally got all the fangs down and the bodies burned. Any word on Dean?"

Cas slumps into his seat, "They took him into surgery but that's all I know for now. They've been in there for what feels like ever."

Sam smiles at how human Cas is starting to sound. He's surprised to see Lucifer trying to comfort his younger brother. He has a fond smile on his face, memories flooding his mind of all the times Dean would break his no chick-flick moment rule. He squeezes Cas' shoulder comfortingly, "He's gonna be ok. I'm gonna go see if I can get some information."

Cas nods and looks up at Sam, "Ask for Janice. She's been really helpful and she's nice."

Sam nods and walks over to the nurse's station, "Hi, I'm looking for a Janice?"

Janice looks up at him, "That's me. What can I do for you?"

Sam smiles at her, "I was wondering if you have any information on my brother. He would've been brought in about a half hour ago."

Janice types a few things into her computer, "Ah, here he is. I don't have a room number listed so he's either still in surgery or in recovery."

Sam smiles sadly at her, "Thanks. Will you let me know of anything comes up?"

Janice smiles back and pats his hand sympathetically, "Of course, um, what's your name?"

"Sam, my name is Sam. I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's no problem. You'll be the first to know as soon as I have something."

Sam nods and makes his way back to Cas and Lucifer. He sits down next to his boyfriend and whispers in his ear, "You're jealousy is showing."

Lucifer looks over at him, "I did not like the way she was smiling at you or touching you."

Sam smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips, "She didn't mean anything by it. She wasn't flirting with me, she was comforting me."

Lucifer pouts, "I still didn't like it. You're mine and I don't share well with others."

Sam grabs his hand, "You share me just fine with Dean and Cas."

He huffs, "That's different and you know it. You just like teasing me."

Sam gives him his brightest smile and brings his hand up to kiss his knuckles, "It's because you make it so easy Luc."

Sam looks up to see Janice walking towards them, "Ok, he's finally out of surgery and he's in the recovery room. I'm going to escort you up to the family waiting room and someone will take you to him when he gets put into a room."

Sam smiles gratefully at her, "Thank you so much." They follow Janice to the elevators and to the third floor waiting area. They all take a seat and wait.

Lucifer grabs Sam's hand and kisses his knuckles, "He's gonna be alright." Sam responds by laying his head on Lucifer's shoulder, waiting for news on his brother.

Cas isn't faring any better than Sam. He's trying as hard as he can to keep it together, but it's not working. After he fell, all the human emotions just hit him like a freight train. All the guilt and worry he's feeling is eating him up inside and he doesn't know what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a doctor comes in and asks, "Family of Dean Winchester?"

Sam looked over at Cas, "You gave them his real last name?"

Cas shrugged, "I don't know any of your aliases. I panicked."

Sam pats his shoulder, "Calm down it's alright." He stands up and gets the doctor's attention, "Yeah, over here."

The doctor makes his way over to Sam and shakes his hand, "Hi I'm Dr. Holiday. I'm the surgeon who operated on Dean. And you are?"

Sam returns the handshake, "I'm Sam, his brother." Cas gets up and stands next to Sam, "And this is Cas, my brother's boyfriend."

Dr. Holiday shakes Cas' hand as well, "Nice to meet you. Shall we take a seat?"

Sam nods and leads him to where they were sitting. He sits back down in the seat that he vacated. Lucifer takes Sam's hand in his and squeezes it gently. Sam squeezes back and gives him a weak smile.

Dr. Holiday seems to notice the other man, "Hello, I'm Dr. Holiday."

Lucifer shakes the doctor's hand, "Luc, Sam's boyfriend."

Dr. Holiday leans forward and places his elbows on his knees, "Dean is doing fine. There were no complications during surgery and I expect him to make a full recovery. However, you are very lucky he didn't hit that wall any harder."

Sam and Cas look alarmed. Sam breaks the silence, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Holiday rakes a hand through his hair, "The damage that Dean has sustained to his neck is a walk in the park compared to becoming permanently paralyzed or instantaneous death."

Sam grips Lucifer's hand even tighter as tears spring to his eyes, "He would've died? But, h-how, w-what?"

Dr. Holiday sighs and folds his hands between his knees, "Dean has severely damaged his cervical vertebrae upon impact. We had to fuse them together with a steel plate. He is still able to move his neck and function normally. He does need to go to therapy for at least 4-6 months."

Sam and Cas share a knowing look. Sam nods at Cas and looks back at the doctor, "Ok, thank you doctor. Can we see him now?"

Dr. Holiday nods, "Of course. Please follow me." He stands up and gestures for them to follow him down the hall towards Dean's room. He stands next to the door as they walk in. He closes the door behind them to give them some privacy.

Sam is immediately at Dean's side, Cas to the other, and Lucifer just hangs back and watches the scene unfold. Sam and Cas each take one of Dean's hands in one their own and Cas leans down and places a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead. Sam tries to discreetly wipe away the tears from his face, but Lucifer sees it and makes a mental note to take care of Sam later.

Dean tries to turn his head into the soft kiss, but moans at the pain that shoots through his neck and head, "Ow that smarts."

Cas soothingly strokes his fingers through Dean's hair and squeezes his hand gently, "You mustn't do that my love. Do you want me to call a nurse to give you some pain meds?"

Dean smiles gently at him, "Maybe later, but first, tell me what the hell happened. All I remember is fighting a nest of vamps and I'm being tossed across the room and then nothing."

Sam looks at his brother, "After you hit the wall, I heard some of your bones break and told Cas to get you to the hospital immediately. Lucifer and I stayed behind and took care of the vamps and came here afterward."

Dean closes his eyes for a moment and opens them and looks at Cas. He sees the worry and concern etched on Cas' face. He removes his hand from Cas' and cups the side of his face, "Hey, I'm gonna be fine." He rubs his thumb gently over Cas' cheek and smiles softly.

Cas leans into Dean's touch and nods his head, "I know, but it's gonna be a long hard journey and Sam and I have come to a mutual agreement."

Dean looks over at his brother, confused, "Sammy? What's going on, what aren't you telling me?"

Sam exhales and wipes the tears clouding his vision, "Um, we are retiring from hunting." Sam holds up his hand to silence Dean as he was about to protest, "Don't. The injury that you have sustained requires that you be in rehab for at least 4-6 months and you are going Dean. We're going to settle down here and while you are recovering, I'm going to secure us some money, housing, and clearing our records because Cas gave them our real last name."

Dean jerks his head over to Cas and immediately regrets the motion, "Son of a bitch! That hurts. Cas, why would you do that? You know we're wanted felons!"

"I panicked! I'm sorry that I didn't have enough time to come up with an alias. I had just enough time to come up with a cover story." Cas says defensively.

Lucifer walks over and places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "That's enough Castiel. We should probably go and let Dean get some rest. He is obviously in a lot of pain; we can finish this conversation tomorrow."

Sam looks at Cas and then down at Dean, "He's right. I'll call the nurse so she can give you your pain medication. We'll be back tomorrow. You should get some rest, you look like crap."

Dean chuckles, "Thanks, Sam. You don't look any better." He looks over at Lucifer, "You make sure he gets some sleep and eats. Force food down his throat if you have to."

Lucifer nods his head, "Of course, you have my word. Rest well Dean." He walks over to Sam and takes his hand and leads him to the door. He looks back at Cas, "We'll give you two a minute alone. Cas, meet us at the car when you're finished." He and Sam leave the room and head down to the car.

Cas looks at Dean and runs his fingers through his hair, "Don't scare me like this ever again. Do you hear me Dean Winchester? You have no idea how worried or scared I was waiting for someone to tell me something, anything about you." He squeezes Dean's hand and finally lets the tears fall from his eyes.

Dean motions for Cas to come closer to him and he cups Cas' face in his hands, wiping the tears from his face, "Hey, hey, hey. I'm so sorry baby; I had no idea that this was going to happen. I didn't mean to scare you, it was never my intention. You better get back to Sammy and Lucifer. There's no telling what they are doing in my Baby." He gives Cas a long, passionate kiss, "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

Cas rests his forehead against Dean's and nods, "I love you too. Sleep well my love and you better do everything they tell you to do or so help me…"

Dean plants another kiss to Cas' lips and pulls away, chuckling, "I promise, now go."

Cas pulls away and walks down to where he parked the Impala and sees Sam and Lucifer cuddling in the backseat. He gets into the driver's seat and looks at them through the rear view mirror. Lucifer is holding Sam close, threading his fingers through his hair to calm him down. Tear stains are clear on Sam's flushed face and Cas feels terrible for not noticing how distraught he would be over the news about his brother.

Cas turns to look at Sam, "Samuel, I promise that Dean will be alright. They are going to take good care of him in our absence and when he is able to come home, we'll be there for him for whatever he needs."

Sam looks at Cas through teary eyes, "Thanks Cas. Let's go find a motel, I'm exhausted." He snuggles further into Lucifer and lets the roar of the engine lull him into a light sleep.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter for my second Destiel fic! Woo hoo! More chapters will be uploaded soon. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

__A/N: Here is chapter 1!

(Again, this is un-beta'd so if you see something that needs changing, let me know and I'll get fixed right away.)

Enjoy!

* * *

_6 months later…_

Dean is sitting in his physical therapist's office, waiting for the all clear so he can find work. He's going out of his mind sitting at home, cleaning weapons, waiting for his husband to get home. His leg starts bouncing up and down in anticipation and he starts twirling his ring around his finger. He sighs in relief when the doctor finally enters the office.

Dr. Sullivan sits down at his desk and folds his hands in front of him, "Mr. Winchester I have some news for you. I know these past six months have been hell for you and I must say, you took everything that we threw at you in stride and you came through it. With that being said, you through with therapy and you are free to work."

Dean smiles at him, "Thank you so much Dr. Sullivan. You have no idea how happy this makes me." He gets up and shakes the doctor's hand and heads towards the door. He gets into the Impala and pulls out his phone. He immediately calls Cas. He waits for a bit and smiles when he hears Cas answer, "Hey baby. Yeah, I just left. No more therapy and I've been cleared to work. Yeah, I'll look when I get home. I love you too. Bye." He hangs up the phone and drives back to the house.

Sam is outside, working in the yard, when he hears the Impala pull in next door. He puts down his hedge clippers and wipes the sweat off his hands on the front of his jeans and walks over to meet his brother, "So, what did the doctor say?"

Dean can't keep the smile off his face, "I'm free! And I'm clear to start looking for a job, which I'm going to do now."

Sam smiles, "That's wonderful Dean! Ya know I saw some help wanted signs up at Carl's diner and Pat's Auto shop. Maybe you should start there."

Dean puts on his thinking face and shrugs, "Yeah, thanks Sammy. I'll go apply later. Right now, how bout we celebrate?"

Sam chuckles, "That sounds good. I think we've got some beer in the fridge." The both of them walk into the house and Dean is immediately bombarded with his nieces and nephew, "Uncle Dean!"

Dean smiles brightly at them and kneels down to give them a huge hug, "Hey guys! Have you been good for your dads?" They all nod their heads yes and Dean looks at them skeptically, "Are you sure? Cause I can smell a lie a mile away." All three of them scamper away giggling and Dean stands back up chuckling to himself.

Sam stands off to the side, watching his brother interact with his kids. He smiles at Dean and walks over to the fridge and pulls out two beers. He hands Dean his beer and pops off the cap, "So, when are you and Cas going to adopt?"

Dean practically chokes on his mouthful of beer, "Uh, w-what? You wanna run that by me one more time?"

Sam laughs at Dean's outburst, "What? It's a fair question dude."

Dean plops down into the kitchen chair, "I don't know Sam, I guess now's just not the right time. You know I haven't been in the best of moods lately and Cas has been the only one working; I'm going crazy just sitting at home and cleaning my weapons."

Lucifer walks into the kitchen and stands behind Sam, gently squeezing his shoulders, "And what's so wrong about being a stay-at-home dad?"

Dean takes another pull of his beer, "There's nothing wrong with it at all. I'm just saying I can't do it. I can't stay still like that, I have to constantly be doing something." He takes another pull and smirks at Lucifer, "Besides, we can't all have a high-powered lawyer husband and adopt three kids a month and a half after you get married."

Lucifer smirks right back, "Ooh, is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your voice, Dean-o?"

Dean smiles sarcastically back at him and takes another pull from his beer bottle. He places his empty bottle on the table and smiles sweetly at Lucifer, "Luci, would you be a dear and get me another beer?"

Sam's trying his best not to laugh at the look Lucifer is giving his brother. He tries to hide his smile behind his beer bottle as Lucifer grabs another one from the fridge. Sam grabs Luc's wrist before he can walk away and pulls him down into a sweet kiss, "Hey, you should go check on the kids. They've been way too quiet." Lucifer whispers something in Sam's ear that makes him blush and he smirks over at Dean.

Dean makes a disgusted face, "Dude, that's just gross! That is my brother!"

"That's what makes it more fun! I love to watch you squirm." He walks away laughing and Dean gives Sam his 'what-the-hell' face. Sam just shrugs and goes back to drinking his beer.

Dean pops the cap open on his bottle and takes a long pull, "So, how are things going at the office?"

Sam groans and leans back in his chair, "Oh God it's exhausting, but it's exciting. I've met some pretty cool people and they've taught me some tricks of the trade." Sam takes another sip of beer and then he remembered what he was going to ask him, "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm having some of my co-workers over next weekend for a cook-out and I want you and Cas there."

Dean pauses with his beer bottle half-way to his mouth and shrugs, "I'll have to ask Cas, but I don't see why not. I've gotta make sure he doesn't have any plans that weekend."

Sam nods, "Well, you guys can stop by at any time and if you can't make it, that's cool. It's not a big deal."

Dean nods, "Alright cool." He looks at his watch and sighs, "I better get home. Cas will be home soon and I got plans for our 'celebration'." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam scrunches his face up in disgust, "Dude gross! I'm gonna need brain bleach now."

Dean laughs as he stands up from the table, "Paybacks, little brother, are a bitch."

Sam scoffs and yells upstairs, "Kids! Come say good-bye to your uncle!"

Immediately, six pairs of feet come stomping down the stairs and towards the front door. All three kids throw themselves at Dean, hugging wherever they can reach, "Bye Uncle Dean!"

Dean bends down and wraps all three of them up in a hug, "See ya later kiddos." He stands back up and gives his brother a quick hug and a slap to the back, "Thanks for the beer Sammy. See ya later." He gives a slight wave to Lucifer and heads back to his place.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2!

Warnings: Sexual content, language.

* * *

Dean just put the finishing touches on dinner when Cas walks through the door. Cas removes his ever-present trench coat, hanging it up in the closet, and removes his shoes before making his way into the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway and stares at Dean's ass. He moves silently into the kitchen and waits for Dean to put down the hot dish on the counter before wrapping his arms around Dean's trim waist, "Mm...this smells good my love."

Dean practically jumps out of his skin at the feeling of arms wrapping around him. He relaxes into the hold when he hears his husband's voice behind him, "Cas, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" He turns around in his husband's embrace and kisses him breathless.

Cas pulls back from the kiss panting as he smiles at Dean, "I have lost count, but I enjoy taking you by surprise."

Dean smiles back, "That you do. Could you set the table while I finish up here?" He turns back around to finish cutting up the meatloaf he has made. Spending six months practically doing nothing at home, gives Dean all the free time in the world to hone his cooking skills. He actually finds it relaxing and a good way for him to cope through rehab. He places the meatloaf on the plate and thinks back to Sam's question earlier that day. Is he ready to take that next step with Cas? Does he have the necessary skills for being a good father? How hard could it be? Then, his mind switches over to what Lucifer said. Would it be so bad to stay home and take care of the kids? Lucifer seems to enjoy it and he's almost always never bored, which is a little surprising.

Cas finishes setting the table and just watches Dean. He tilts his head in that adorable confused puppy way that he does, trying to figure out what's got Dean so deep in his thoughts. He walks over to him and gently places his hand on the small of Dean's back and rests his chin on his shoulder, "Dean is everything alright? You seem very deep in your thoughts." He places a soft kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth.

Dean blinks his eyes as he came back to reality. He looks over at Cas and has this nagging feeling he's been asked a question, "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Cas looks at him with confusion, "Yes, I asked if you are alright. You seemed to have 'zoned' out on me." He emphasizes the word zoned with the air quotes he loves so much.

Dean gives him a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm good. Sammy's having a cook-out next weekend with some of his co-workers and he invited us to come. I told him I'd ask you first; make sure you didn't have any other plans."

Cas carries the side dishes to the table as he thinks over his lecturing schedule and turns back to look at Dean, "I have nothing scheduled that weekend. It would be nice to meet some of Samuel's colleagues."

Dean brings the meatloaf over to the table and grabs a couple of beers out of the fridge. He sits down across from Cas and places a beer in front of him. They engage in idle chit-chat while enjoying a quiet evening. After they finish eating, they fall into a comfortable silence as they wash the dishes. Once the kitchen is clean, Dean leads Cas upstairs to their bedroom. Dean closes the door behind them. He turns back around and comes face to face with a naked Cas.

Cas pins Dean up against the door and attacks his mouth with such ferocity that it surprises even himself. Cas immediately starts stripping Dean of his clothes and worships every inch of skin that is revealed to him. He starts on Dean's neck, lavishing kisses over every inch of that sensitive skin.

Dean practically melts against the door at the onslaught of kisses Cas is laying to his neck. He moans throatily at the sensations traveling throughout his body and going straight to his cock. If it weren't for Cas holding him up, he'd already been on the floor due to his knees feeling like jelly. He leans his head to the side, giving his husband more room to work with, "Cas, babe, I think we should move this to the bed."

Cas growls into Dean's neck and manhandles him on the bed and climbs on top of Dean, straddling his hips, and dives back into kissing Dean's neck. He gently brushes his lips over the spot behind Dean's ear. He licks over the spot and then growls into Dean's ear, "Tonight, you are mine my love." He starts nibbling and suckling Dean's earlobe.

Dean moans low in his throat at Cas' declaration, "Well, don't keep me waiting babe. I've still got my pants on and all you've done is tease me."

Cas growls again and rips Dean's jeans and boxers down and off his legs. He slowly crawls back up the bed and in one foul swoop; he engulfs Dean's entire length into his mouth.

Dean didn't expect the sudden wet heat that surrounds his aching cock. He bucks his hips up into that heat on impulse. He palms the back of his husband's head and threads his fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of Cas' neck. He sets a slow, steady rhythm and throws his head back at the feel of the suction Cas is creating around him.

Cas lets Dean have his fun before he pins down his hips and takes control. He slowly and teasingly bobs his head in an up and down motion, pausing to suckle at the head; teasing the slit with his tongue, gathering up the pre-cum oozing from there.

Dean throws his head back on to the pillow and his eyes roll back into his head at the pleasure racing through his veins, "Cas, feels so good. Don't stop."

Cas pulls off with an obscene pop and smirks up at Dean, "Unfortunately, I have to. I don't want this over too quickly before the real fun begins." He leans over to the nightstand and opens the drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube. He squirts a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it around his fingers to warm it up. He brings his fingers between Dean's cheeks and circles Dean's hole, teasingly, with his index finger.

Dean's back arches at the touch and he rocks back into Cas' fingers and moaning, "Cas, please more. I can't wait any longer."

Cas leans down and mouths at Dean's stomach, circling his tongue around Dean's navel. He pulls his finger out and replaces it with two, stretching and scissoring Dean to prepare him for his cock, "Shh, my love. We'll get there. Just a bit longer, I promise." Cas pulls away from Dean's stomach and focuses on prepping Dean. When he feels that Dean is ready, he pulls out his fingers and squeezes more lube on his hand and spreads it over his cock and lines himself up at Dean's entrance and slowly starts to enter him.

Dean whines (which he will totally deny later) at the loss of Cas' fingers and then moans deep in his throat as he feels Cas breaching the first ring of muscle. He's getting impatient and he bucks his hips to get Cas' cock in him faster, "Baby, please. I need you. No more teasing."

Cas finally relents and pushes all the way in and the both of them moan at the sensations traveling throughout their bodies. Cas doesn't let Dean have time to adjust, he just pulls out and pushes back in, angling his hips to find that special spot that drives Dean crazy. He smirks when he finds it and repeatedly hits that spot.

Dean screams in ecstasy as Cas repeatedly pounds his sweet spot, "Cas, harder, fuck me harder!" Dean can't seem to keep his moans and screams in check and frankly, he didn't care if the neighborhood hears him.

Cas picks up his pace and he knows that Dean and himself aren't going to last any longer. He wraps his hand around Dean's leaking cock and starts stroking in time with his thrusts. Cas feels his muscles start to tense up and he knew he is close, "Dean, come with me."

Dean fists his hands in the sheets and he feels the heat pooling low in his belly, muscles tensing, and back arching as he let go. He's breathing heavily as jets of come spurt all over Cas' hand; his stomach, chest, and some even lands on his chin and bottom lip.

Cas keeps thrusting as he watches Dean come apart and the look of pure ecstasy on his husband's face is what pushes him over the edge. He shallowly thrusts into Dean, milking out the last bits of his orgasm. Finally spent, he collapses on top of Dean panting for breath, trying to regulate his heart rate. Once he is calm, he gently pulls out of Dean and falls to Dean's right side. He snuggles up to Dean's side and draws symbols on Dean's chest idly, "I love you Dean."

Dean wraps his arm around Cas and brings the blankets up around them. Dean turns them on their sides, Dean spoons up against Cas' back, and nuzzles into his neck, "Love you too." Dean and Cas immediately fall asleep, letting the sounds of their breathing lull them into a deep sleep.

Lucifer looks down at an embarrassed Sam and smirks, "Do you think he knows we could hear him?"

Sam buries his face in the pillows and hopes to God that his children didn't hear a thing. Although, this does give Sam blackmail material for all eternity.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Voila! I give you chapter three!

* * *

Dean and Cas step through the door; feeling a little drunk after the cook-out at Sam's house. They stumble upstairs to their bedroom and proceed in their nightly bedtime rituals. They both tumble into bed; too tired to do anything other than sleep. Cas snuggles into Dean's side and Dean wraps his arm around Cas and brings him closer.

The next morning, Cas wakes up and notices that the bed is empty. He feels Dean's side of the bed and the sheets are cool, informing him that Dean has been up for a while. He stretches languorously and finally pulls himself out of bed, putting on his robe before trudging downstairs. He is immediately greeted with the smell of coffee when he reaches the bottom step. He inhales deeply and sighs happily. He makes his way into the kitchen and sees his gorgeous husband at the stove making breakfast. He pads softly over to Dean and wraps his arms around Dean's waist, "Good morning my love. This smells divine."

Dean jumps at the feeling of arms being wrapped around his waist. He places his hands on Cas' forearms and leans back into the embrace, "Morning. Breakfast will be ready soon. Do you mind setting the table?"

Cas gives Dean a tight squeeze and plants a soft kiss to the back of Dean's neck, "Sure thing. Do you need another coffee refill?"

Dean fiddles with the skillet in front of him, "Yeah that would be great. Thanks babe."

Cas releases Dean's waist and goes about his task of setting the table and refreshing Dean's coffee mug. Dean finishes up breakfast and takes the skillet off the stove, pouring the creamy gravy into a large bowl. Dean looks over at the table and then at Cas apologetically, "I forgot to tell you. Sam, Luc, and the kids are coming over for breakfast this morning."

Cas smiles, "That's wonderful. I'll grab some extra place settings and some juice." He gives Dean a quick peck on the lips as he passes by Dean. He grabs plates, utensils, glasses, and mugs and starts placing them on the table.

Dean finishes putting the food on the table when Sam and company enter the house, "Hey guys! Mm…it smells amazing in here!"

Dean smiles proudly at his brother, "Thanks. Have a seat and help yourselves." Dean sits down and gestures for the rest to join him. Cas comes out of the kitchen with three glasses of juice balanced in his hands. He places them in front of the children and takes his place at the table next to Dean.

All seven sit around the table, piling their plates with food, in a comfortable silence. The house becomes filled with idle chatter about work, college lectures, how the kids are doing in school. Once breakfast is over and everyone's bellies are full, Sam dismisses the children to play and Sam helps Cas clear the table. Dean and Lucifer are the only ones left at the table. Lucifer looks over at Dean with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Ya know, I never pegged you as a screamer Dean."

Dean chokes on his coffee and starts coughing. Once he calms down, he looks at Lucifer with a horrified look on his face, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He looks away from Lucifer and takes a drink of his coffee.

Lucifer chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. I betcha the neighborhood could hear you screaming like a two-dollar whore." Lucifer takes a sip of his coffee, relishing in Dean's embarrassment.

Dean drops his head down on the table, "Oh my God! This is so embarrassing and awkward."

Lucifer pats Dean's shoulder in mock comfort, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll forget all about it in a day or two. Maybe a week give or take."

Dean just groans and starts banging his head on the table. Sam comes back into the dining room to gather the rest of the dishes. He sees the smirk on Lucifer's face and he looks at his brother. He tries to stifle the laugh that's threatening to emerge, "Is everything alright in here?"

Lucifer looks up at his husband with his best innocent smile on, "Yes baby, everything is just peachy. Isn't it Dean-o?"

Dean just groans in response and Sam can't hold it in any longer. He doubles over with laughter, face flushing at the lack of oxygen between bouts of laughter. Tears are leaking out of the corners of Sam's eyes because he's laughing so hard.

At the sound of the boisterous laughter, Cas enters the dining room looking confused, "What are you laughing at?"

Lucifer smirks at his little brother, "Oh just relishing in Dean's embarrassment at the thought of the neighborhood hearing you're fucking session last night. I know Sammy and I got an earful."

Cas stands there with a wide-eyed expression on his face, "You really think they heard that?"

Sam finally recovers enough to respond, "I'm sure if they did, the cops would've been called for disturbing the peace." Dean groans again and Sam's laughter starts all over again.

Before the moment could get anymore awkward, two crying girls ran into the house followed by a scared looking boy. Lucifer immediately rushes to his girls, "What happened?"

Fiona hugs her father, "Ask Matty. It's all his fault!" Delilah also clings to her father, nodding her head in confirmation.

Sam looks over at his son, "Giovanni Matteo Winchester, you better start talking young man."

Giovanni stares up at his dad with tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to. It was an accident! I was playing catch with Timmy and I missed the ball and it hit Fi and Lilah. I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it."

Sam walks over to his son and gathers him up in a hug. Sam looks over at Dean and Cas apologetically, "I think we should head home. Maybe we'll get together later in the week?"

Dean stands up, "Yeah that sounds good."

Lucifer tells his children, "Go tell your uncles good-bye."

Fiona and Delilah give Cas a hug and then run to Dean. Dean kneels down and gives them each a kiss to the forehead, "Love you girls." The girls whisper it back into Dean's neck before reluctantly letting him go. Giovanni hugs his uncles before leaving the house sullenly.

Cas watches Dean's reaction between their nieces and nephew and knew now is the time to talk to Dean about adopting. He escorts Sam and his brother to the door and he makes his way over to the living room. He plops down on the couch and tries to think of the best way to approach this subject.

Dean finishes cleaning up the breakfast dishes and goes looking for Cas once he's done. He finds him in the living room, deep in thought. Dean makes sure to make enough noise to alert his husband to his presence. He sits down next to Cas, "Hey babe, what'cha thinkin' bout?"

Cas bites the corner of his lip, still not sure how to broach this subject, "Dean, I must ask you something, but I'm not sure how you'll react."

Dean pulls Cas close, "Babe, all you gotta do is ask and I'll listen no matter what, you know that. So, what's got you all worked up?"

Cas sighs and looks down at his hands folded in his lap, "Dean, how would you feel if I said I want kids?"

Dean stares dumbfounded at his husband. He just watches Cas for a while; clearly uncomfortable. Dean just keeps staring. Cas can feel Dean staring at him and it's very unnerving. He squirms in his seat and the silence is deafening, "Dean, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but could you stop staring at me like that?"

Dean brings himself out of his stupor, "Sorry, but what brought this on?"

Again Cas sighs, "I see the way you are with our nieces and nephew and I feel like something is missing; like we're incomplete." Cas is still staring at his hands when Dean's come into his line of sight.

Dean reaches over and brings Cas' hands over and holds them in his own lap. He brings them up to his mouth and kisses the backs of them lovingly, "Babe, is this something you really want?"

Cas jerks his head and looks up into Dean's jade orbs, "I want it so much, but only if it's something that you want as well. I don't want you to agree just for my benefit."

Dean smiles genuinely at him, eyes crinkling at the corners and everything, "Cas, I've been thinking about this ever since Sammy asked me about it last week. I just wasn't sure you wanted the same thing."

Cas is so happy to hear this that he launches himself at Dean, latching his lips to Dean's. They lay there, lazily making out, basking in the happiness of becoming potential parents.


	5. Chapter 4

Sam is sitting in the rocking chair with a still sniffling Delilah in his lap. He's been running his fingers through her straight dirty blonde hair, trying to get her to calm down. He gets lost in the rocking motion and lets his mind wander back to six months ago.

_Six months ago…_

_Cas drove from Ellsworth County Hospital until he found a decent looking motel to crash in during Dean's hospital visit. He pulled into the parking lot, shut off the engine, and turned around. He gently shook Sam awake, "Sam, we have arrived at the motel."_

_Sam groaned, muscles sore from the hunt and cramped from lying curled up in the backseat. He doesn't remember falling asleep in Luc's lap. He shook his head and sat up slowly, popping his back and joints as he went. He looked at Cas, "Alright, I'll go get us a room. You and Luc grab the bags."_

_Cas watched Sam leave before turning toward his brother, "I'm worried. He does not look well."_

_Lucifer nodded and sighed, "He feels responsible for this. I've got my work cut out for me." They exited the car and gathered all the necessary bags and waited for Sam to return._

_Sam walked back over to the car and motions to the door that the Impala was conveniently parked in front of, "Alright, let's go." He unlocked the door and headed straight for the bathroom. He stepped back into the room a few minutes later and headed straight for his laptop, only to be interceded by Lucifer._

_Lucifer shook his head and led him over to their bed, "Sam, you're exhausted. Sleep, that'll be there tomorrow." He stripped Sam down to his boxers and guided him under the blankets._

_Sam yawned, "But, I have work to do. I don't have time to sleep." He made to get out of bed but Lucifer pushed him back down._

"_No. I promised your brother I would take care of you and that's what I'm doing. You're no good to us if you exhaust yourself and end up in a bed beside your brother." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Lucifer stopped him, "Sleep Samuel. You can bitch at me when you wake up." Sam glared at him but finally let his eyes close. Lucifer crawled in behind him and curled around him and held him close as he watched Sam sleep._

_Over the next few months, Sam worked his hacking magic. He provided them financial security, birth certificates, social security cards, college degrees for himself and Cas, a law degree for him, jobs, housing, and hacking every known federal database erasing everything on their criminal records, even the records of their deaths. He made sure that nothing could be traced back to him. Lucifer made damn sure that Sam ate and slept. He so did not want to get on Dean's bad side._

_Sam managed to get everything in order and Lucifer took him out to get away from the stress of the situation. Sam was really confused. Lucifer brought him to the courthouse. He looked at his boyfriend in confusion, "Luc, what's going on?"_

_Lucifer looked at him and handed Sam a piece of paper and a small black velvet box. Sam gasped and looked at Lucifer before he opened the box. Inside were two identical silver bands. Lucifer smiled at him, "So what do you say Sam?"_

_Sam pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss and dragged him inside the courthouse. Sam was grinning like a loon when they exited the courthouse. He looked over at his husband, "Dean's gonna kill us for not waiting until he got out of the hospital."_

_Lucifer smiled back, "Let him. This is the happiest I've ever been and nothing is gonna spoil it." He pulled Sam into a deep kiss and pulled back, "Oh, and one more thing. I want kids and I think I found us the perfect ones."_

_Sam was stunned, "How did you find the time to do all this?"_

_Lucifer smirked, "While you were busy, I recruited Castiel to help me. By the way, Dean knew I was doing this and he helped as much as possible."_

_Sam was just overwhelmed with everything and just started crying, right there on the courthouse steps. He wiped his face, "I don't know what to say except that I have the best husband in the world."_

~~Present~~

Sam is pulled away from his thoughts by his daughter's voice, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Sam is now aware of the tears making their way down his cheeks. He gives Delilah a watery smile, "Of course baby girl. I'm alright. I was just thinking."

Delilah returns her father's smile, "What were you thinking about?"

He takes a moment to look at his little girl. Her dirty blonde hair reminding him of his brother and the bluest of blue eyes reminds him of his husband. He smiles, "I was thinking about when your dad and I adopted you three."

Delilah's face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Oh, daddy please, tell me the story! Pretty please?" She gives him the puppy dog look and Sam caves.

"Alright, let's see. Well, after your dad and I got married, he told me that he wanted kids and that he had the perfect ones in mind." He looks at his daughter and sees the awe in her sparkly blue eyes.

_Five and half months ago…_

_Lucifer led Sam over to the local children's shelter. He took him over to a fenced-in outdoor play area and pointed out the three children huddled together under a large oak tree. He turned to look at Sam, "That is Giovanni Matteo Covington, ten years old. And those adorable little girls are his twin sisters Fiona Cheyenne and Delilah Callan Covington, six years old. Two months ago, their parents were in a horrific car accident and they've been here ever since. They were in school when it happened and they have no other family to care for them. They need us Sammy."_

_Sam stared at the three young children. He watched at how protective Giovanni was over his sisters and was reminded of Dean and himself. He took the time to study their features. Each of them have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Giovanni had a slight height advantage over the other boys his age. Sam could tell that he would be really tall as he got older. He turned his attention to the twins. Fiona had a tiny beauty mark on her right cheek a few inches below her right eye. Delilah had no distinguishing marks on her face. There were a couple of freckles on the left side of her neck right beside her throat. Sam couldn't help but be drawn to these children. He looked over at his husband and knew Lucifer had already fallen in love with them, "Let's do it. And you were right, they are perfect for us."_

~~Present~~

Sam pulls himself out of his memory, "And the rest is history. I love you three so much and so does your dad and uncles. Don't ever forget that. Promise?" He holds out his pinky to his daughter.

Delilah smiles and wraps her tiny pinky around Sam's humongous one, "Promise." She wraps her daddy up in a tight hug, "I love you too daddy. Thank you for picking us."

Sam can't stop the tears from rolling down his face at his daughter's confession. He holds his daughter close, just basking in her love.


	6. Chapter 5

Cas is lying on top of Dean, drawing unimportant symbols into Dean's chest. They laid on the couch for most of the day, lost in their own thoughts. Cas is staring off into space, thinking about six months ago.

_Six months ago…_

_Cas was at a loss. He had no idea how to handle this situation: Sam was always busy with building them a life and Dean was at the hospital still recuperating. He was starting to feel alone and out of his element. Lucifer was busy with taking care of Sam and some of his most trusted brethren were either dead or weren't talking to him. Needless to say, Cas doesn't like these particular emotions._

_Cas visited Dean every day, but he was either asleep or too out of it from the pain killers to hold any kind of intelligent conversation. So most of the time, Cas just watched Dean sleep. By the second month, Cas helped Dean through his rehabilitation. Dean was starting to get restless and irritable being cooped up in the hospital all the time. Cas had snuck in some cheeseburgers for lunch one day, instantly brightened Dean's day, "Oh babe, I love you so much." Cas smiled brightly at Dean and bent down to give Dean a quick peck to the lips._

"_I love you too. How are you feeling today?" Cas started to unload the food and waited for Dean's answer._

_Dean shrugged, "I feel good. I just want to get the hell out of here. How's Sammy coming along with all that?"_

_Cas wiped his mouth, "He's looking for housing now." He was hesitant to say where Sam's been looking for housing._

_Dean looked at his boyfriend, "What aren't you telling me?"_

_Cas placed his burger on the table, "Sam has looked for houses here and in Lawrence."_

_Dean was pretty pissed off, "No, I won't go back there. Tell Sam to stop looking there. I won't go."_

_Cas held Dean's hand, rubbing soothing circles into it, "Alright, I will let him know."_

_They continued their lunch and Dean looked over at the door when he heard a knock. He was really surprised to see Lucifer standing there alone, "Hey Luc. Where's Sam?"_

_Lucifer stepped into the room, "Motel, taking a nap. I'm here to talk to the both of you."_

_Dean gestured for him to take a seat, "So, what's on your mind?" Dean held up his hand before Lucifer could answer, "Besides my brother."_

_Lucifer smiled weakly, "Actually, this has everything to do with Sam. I'd like to marry your brother and adopt kids; have a family to call my own. Besides Castiel, I have no family."_

_Dean was shocked. He knew that Lucifer was smitten with his geeky little brother, but he didn't see this coming. At all. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could finally speak, "Alright. What do you need?" They sat there for most of the day, planning the surprise wedding of the century._

_Lucifer left when the therapist cam for Dean. Cas watched his brother leave and he turned back to Dean. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "Do you mind if I spend some time with my brother for a bit?"_

_Dean smiled, "Yeah go ahead. I'll be fine. And could you tell my brother to visit sometime today?"_

_Cas nodded, "Of course. I love you." He left the room in pursuit of his brother. He caught up with him in the hospital lobby, "Luc wait up!"_

_Lucifer turned around at the sound of his little brother's voice, "Castiel I thought you would be with Dean for his therapy?"_

_Cas shifted around nervously, "I need your help with something."_

_Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and placed his right index finger on his chin, "I'm listening."_

_Cas relaxed his shoulders, "I want to marry Dean and I need your and Sam's help getting there."_

_Lucifer smirked and placed his arm around Cas' shoulder, "Brother, it would be my honor to help you out."_

~~Present~~

Dean has tried to get Cas' attention for the past ten minutes, "Cas, babe, you alright?"

Cas turns his head to look at his husband, "I am fine my love. I was just thinking."

Dean runs his fingers through Cas' unruly hair, "Oh. What were you thinking about?"

Cas leans into his husband's strong fingers, "I was just thinking about some things that happened over these last six months."

Dean kisses Cas' lips, "What kind of things?"

Cas softly kisses Dean back, "I was thinking about that day I snuck cheeseburgers into the hospital."

Dean smiles, "That was the second best day ever."

Cas looks at him with confusion, "Well, then what's the best day ever?"

Dean looks at Cas with fondness in his eyes, "The day I married you."

_Four months ago…_

_Dean had just gotten released from the hospital and Cas brought them to their new home. Dean couldn't believe that this was his home and it's more than he could've ever hoped for. He turned to Cas and kissed him, "This is amazing! I love you so much."_

_Cas kissed him back with equal fervor, "And I love you too. But I can't take all the credit. Sam's the one who found them and we're lucky that they were both up for sale."_

_Dean smiled, "Remind me to buy him something nice but first, how bout we break in the new house?"_

_Cas was really confused, "I don't understand. Why would you want to 'break-in' when we own the house?"_

_Dean chuckled, "That's not the kind of breaking in I had in mind." Dean leaned down and started whispering dirty things in Cas' ear._

_Cas' eyes widened, "Oh! I see. But before we do that, I need to take you somewhere."_

_Now it was Dean's turn to look confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Cas looked at him, "I have a surprise for you and I hope you'll like it."_

_Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him softly, "Babe, no matter what it is, I'm gonna love it."_

_Dean was not expecting this. He looked at Cas and then back at the courthouse. He furrowed his brow and opened and closed his mouth. He looked back at Cas, "What are we doing here?"_

_Cas frowned, "Do you not like it?"_

_Dean shook his head, "No, no, I-I do, I just don't understand why we are here."_

_Cas' eyes lit up in realization, "Oh! Yes, well I brought you here because I wish to marry you."_

_Dean was flabbergasted at Cas' admission. He shook his head and smiled, "Yeah? You want to marry me?"_

_Cas smiled and stood closer to him, "Most definitely." He leaned in and kissed him._

_Dean kissed him back and pulled away, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get married."_

~~Present~~

Dean smiles as he looks at the love of his life and leans forward and kisses him. He pulls back, "I love you. Have I ever told you that you're the best thing to ever happen to me?"

Cas smiles back at him and kisses him, "I feel the same about you my love." He leans back down and continues to kiss his husband.


	7. Chapter 6

The weeks fly by as Dean and Cas began the process of becoming parents. Sam helps with the legal side of things, but none of the children they've me with haven't screamed at them to adopt them; haven't filled the void in their hearts. Dean comes home after a rough day at the garage. He plops down on the couch and rubs his hands down his face. He rests his head on the back of the couch and lets out a deep sigh. This adoption process is very stressful on the both of them. They've been irritable, short-tempered, and downright barbaric towards each other.

An hour later, Cas walks through the door and hangs up his trench coat. He walks into the living room and sees Dean sprawled out on the couch. He walks into the kitchen and sees that nothing's been made for dinner. He storms back into the living room and confronts his husband, "Dean why isn't there anything made for dinner?"

Dean opens an eye and peers up at his husband, "I had to work late and when I got home I was too tired to do anything."

Cas huffs and throws his hands up in the air, "This is the third night in a row that you've had to work late. Are you deliberately trying to avoid me?"

Dean rises to his feet and gets in Cas' personal space looking pissed, "Is that what you think? You think I'm working overtime on purpose?! Well you know what? Fuck you, Cas!" He grabs his keys and jacket and heads towards the door.

Cas follows him, "Where are you going?"

Dean turns around and glares at him, "I'm going out. Don't wait up." He walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Cas sighs as he heard the Impala drive down the street. He walks into the kitchen and makes a sandwich. He's about to make his way upstairs when there's a knock at the door. He opens it and finds his brother on the other side.

"Brother, what are you doing here?"

Lucifer smiles, "I heard what happened and figured you could use someone to talk to."

Cas gives his brother a weak smile and ushers him inside, "Thank you brother. Would you like a drink?"

Lucifer enters the house and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa, "Yes, thank you Castiel. That would be wonderful."

Cas nods and walks back into the kitchen and grabs a couple of beers from the fridge. He hands one to Lucifer and sits down at the other end of the sofa.

Lucifer pops the cap off his beer bottle and takes a drink. He looks at his brother and frowns. He's never seen his little brother look so distressed and hurt. He takes another drink of his beer before putting it down on the coffee table in front of him. He turns to his brother, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Cas places his untouched beer bottle down on the coffee table and sighs heavily, "This whole process is putting a strain on the both of us. We're frustrated, irritable, and short-tempered. We haven't had a civil conversation in two weeks; let alone any sexual intercourse."

Lucifer puts his hand up at that, "I didn't really need to know that, but nobody said this process would be easy."

Cas huffs and leans back on the sofa, "It's not fair that you and Sam found the perfect kids right away. Dean and I are struggling with this and it's put a strain on our marriage. We're constantly at each others throats. I can't take the fighting anymore; I just want to go back to how it was before." Cas wipes his eyes of the tears that started to form.

Lucifer looks at his little brother with sympathy in his eyes and gently places his hand on Cas' shoulder, "I really am sorry this is difficult for the both of you. Sam and I are always here and we're trying to help in any way we can."

Cas pats his brother's hand, "Thank you Lucifer, I appreciate everything you and Samuel are doing to help." He looks over at Lucifer, "If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna head to bed."

Lucifer nods, "Sure thing little brother. Everything will get better, you'll see. It just takes time." He pats Cas' shoulder and heads for the door, going back to his family. Cas sits on the sofa for a bit longer before he stands and takes the beer bottles back to the kitchen. He turns out the lights and locks up the door before heading upstairs. He takes a nice, hot shower to rid his body of all the tension and stress he's been feeling over these past weeks. He dries off and heads to the bedroom and slips under the covers and falls into a restless sleep.

A few hours later, Dean pulls into the driveway and turns off the car. He rests his head against the back of the seat and lets out a deep sigh. He enters the house and trudges up the stairs to his bedroom. He opens the bedroom door and sees his husband curled up on his side, asleep. Again he sighs and proceeds to get ready for bed. He climbs under the covers, facing away from Cas, and just closed his eyes when he hears Cas' voice call him in the silent room.

"Dean?" Cas turns over to face his husband, getting Dean's back instead.

Dean whispers, "What is it Cas?"

Cas tentatively ran his fingers over Dean's bare shoulder, "Dean, please look at me?"

Dean closes his eyes tight and releases a heavy sigh. He turns over and comes face to face with his blue-eyed husband. Dean reaches out and cups his lover's cheek.

Cas leans into the touch and lets a tear fall from his eye, "I'm so sorry my love. I don't want to fight anymore. It hurts too much."

Dean wipes the tears from his husband's face and he pulls Cas into his chest and holds him close, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I love you." He kisses the top of Cas' head and threads his fingers through Cas' hair.

Cas burrows deeper into Dean's neck, breathing in his scent; leather and motor oil, a hint of spice. He leaves open-mouthed kisses across his husband's neck. He wraps himself around Dean and finally settles into a comfortable position, "I love you too, my love." He reaches up and grabs Dean's hand and kisses the back of it, "Everything will get better, you'll see. It just takes time and patience."

Dean squeezes Cas' hand and seeks out his husband's lips, kissing him passionately, "I know. Let's get some sleep. It's been a rough day." He settles them down and falls asleep to the sounds of Cas' deep, even breaths.


	8. Chapter 7

Cas is sitting in his office at Hutchison Community College going over the days' lecture, getting the quiz ready. There's a knock at his door and he looks up to see a young woman standing there. He smiles softly at her, "Please, come in. Have a seat." He watches the young woman take a seat, with some difficulty. This causes Cas to frown and finally take notice of the young woman's appearance. She looks distraught, uncomfortable, and her face red and blotchy; as if she has been crying. He also takes notice of her protruding belly. He looks at his young student, "Harmony, are you alright?"

Harmony breaks down again and tries to calm herself down to talk, "No, I'm not alright. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm pregnant." She pauses and looks up at her teacher for confirmation and continues, "Well, just a few minutes ago my boyfriend broke up with me because he recently decided he doesn't want to be a father. And now, I don't know what to do." She starts crying again and Cas' heart goes out to this scared, young woman.

He hands her a tissue and gently rests his hand on her shoulder, "What about your parents? What do they think about all this?"

Harmony gratefully takes the tissue and wipes her eyes. She lets out a humorless laugh at the mention of her parents, "When I told them six months ago, they basically want nothing to do with me or my children."

Cas is really confused, "Children?"

Harmony nods, "Yes. I'm having twins. I just found out last week. They're both girls. I was really prepared for one baby, let alone two. Mr. Winchester, I don't think I can do this! I've got nowhere to go and now I have to quit school and my job. I can't support them." She breaks down into a sobbing mess and falls forward, resting her forehead on Cas' stomach.

Cas is startled at the contact, but he wraps his arms around her and tries to comfort her, "It is unfortunate that this has happened to you Harmony. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Harmony slowly pulls away from the kind man in front of her. She wipes her eyes and vehemently shakes her head, "O-oh n-no, I couldn't. I can't ask that of you."

Cas gently raises her head to look at him, "Harmony, there's nothing wrong with asking for help now and then. Do you have a place to stay?"

Harmony looks at Cas through teary eyes, "No, my boyfriend kicked me out and I have no friends, and well, my parents disowned me." She places a hand on her swollen belly and rubs small circles over it.

Cas tucks a piece of loose hair behind Harmony's ear, "Well, not to worry. You go and finish your classes for today and get everything you need to do taken care of and then meet me in the faculty parking lot where you'll come home with me."

Harmony looks up at Cas, surprise on her face, "Oh Mr. Winchester, I couldn't impose on your life like that. I appreciate the offer, but I'll find somewhere to go."

Cas sighs and smiles warmly at her, "Harmony, you are not imposing at all. I want to do this for you. Helping people is something I like to do. It feels good knowing I helped someone who really needs it."

Harmony hiccoughs, "I wouldn't want to be a burden or treated as a charity case, Mr. Winchester. I wouldn't feel right taking advantage of you."

Cas shakes his head, "Harmony, you are not a burden nor will you be treated as a charity case. You are a young woman in trouble and you found the strength to ask for help, even when you didn't have to. This is all a part of growing up and taking responsibility of the situation. Now, no more arguing. You are coming to stay and that's that."

Harmony smiles through her tears, "Thank you Mr. Winchester, thank you so much. I'll see you later then." She stands up from her seat, albeit awkwardly, and smiles at Cas before she leaves for her first class.

Cas goes over to his desk and pulls out his cell phone. He knows Dean has today off as he dials the number. He smiles when he hears his husband answer the phone, "Hello my love. No, it hasn't started yet. Listen, I'm calling to tell you that I'm bringing a guest to stay with us for a little while. Dean I don't have time to explain it now. I'll call you on my lunch break and we can talk about it then. I love you." Cas hangs up and exits his office and heads to his classroom.

Dean is sitting on the couch, reading the paper when his cell phone rings. He smiles when Cas' name flashes across the screen, "Hello? Aren't you supposed to be in class? Alright, who is it? Ok, I'm holding you to that. I love you too." Dean hangs up and releases his breath slowly as he leans back against the couch. He scrubs his hands through his hair as he tries to rack his brain as to who their surprise guest is. Dean pulls himself off the couch and heads outside to work on his Baby.

A few hours later, Dean re-enters the house wiping grease from his hands. He is about to wash his hands when his phone starts ringing. He looks at his phone and then back at his dirty hands, "Dammit!" He runs over to his phone, "Hello?" He walks back into the kitchen to wash his hands as he listens to Cas on the other line, "I just finished doing maintenance on Baby. No I haven't had lunch yet. I was just about to make something. Yeah I can meet you. I'll be there in twenty."

Cas closes his phone and turns to look at Harmony, "Would you like to join my husband and I for lunch? That way we can talk and get to know each other better."

Harmony looks at him shocked, "Uh, yes, thank you. That would be lovely."

Cas smiles at her and escorts her to his car and helps her get in the car. He rounds the car and gets behind the wheel thinking to himself, "I hope Dean doesn't hate me for this." He starts the car and drives to the little diner that's a few blocks away.


	9. Chapter 8

Cas and Harmony arrive first at the little diner. They enter and Cas helps Harmony to the back of the diner and into a chair. A young woman bounces over to their table, smacking her gum, "What can I get y'all?" She pulls out her pad and pen, poised to take their order.

Cas smiles at her, "Um, coffee for now. I'm waiting for my husband."

Mary writes down his drink order and looks at Harmony, "And for you sweetie?"

Harmony looks up, "Oh, uh, I'll have a chocolate milkshake please."

Mary jots down her drink order and smiles, "Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Cas raises his eyebrow at Harmony and she blushes, "I've been craving them for the past month and a half."

Mary comes back over to their table and sets down their drinks, "Here ya go. My name is Mary by the way. Holler if you need anything." She goes over to another table and takes care of them.

Cas fixes his coffee to just how he likes it when Dean enters the diner. He smiles brightly as he waves him over. Harmony's jaw drops open as she looks at Cas, "That's your husband? Damn, he's hot."

Cas chuckles at her declaration, "That he is. It's one of the many reasons why I married him."

Harmony laughs with him, "I don't blame you."

Dean walks over to the table and smiles, "What's so funny?"

Cas and Harmony look up at him and then burst into a fit of giggles. Dean drags his chair over and sits next to his husband. He places a kiss to Cas' cheek and rests his arm on the back of Cas' chair.

Dean leans back in his own chair and takes in the girl sitting across from him. His eyes flick up to the bubble gum popping waitress that stands before him, "Hi I'm Mary. Can I start you off with a drink?"

Dean swallows the lump forming in his throat at the mention of the name that still causes pain in his chest, "Uh, just coffee. Thanks." Mary smiles brightly at him and turns away to fetch his coffee.

Cas catches the hurt in Dean's eyes before it got hidden behind his mask. Cas leans closer to his husband in silent comfort. Dean smiles softly at him. He's still watching the young woman, curiously, as she sips her milkshake. He leans forward and holds out his hand and bright smile on his face, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. And you are?"

She grasps his hand and shakes it, "Harmony Albright. Nice to meet you."

They sit there in an awkward silence until Mary comes back with Dean's coffee and freshens up Cas' mug, "Are y'all ready to order?"

Dean looks up at her, "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and fries and a coke."

Mary jots down his order and looks at Cas, "And for you sir?"

Cas scans the menu quickly, "Um, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries."

Mary writes his down, "And for you miss?"

Harmony speaks softly, "I'll have the taco salad, a side of chili cheese fries, fried pickles, and another chocolate shake."

Mary writes down her order and smiles, "Alrighty then, I'll put this right in. And I'll be right back with your shake sweetie."

Dean raises his eyebrow at Cas and nods in Harmony's direction, "So, is there something you want to tell me?"

Cas looks over at Harmony and nods his head, "You can tell him."

Harmony takes a deep breath, trying to keep her hormones in check, "Earlier this morning, my boyfriend broke up with me and kicked me out of our apartment. And I have nowhere else to go." She sits there and stares at her hands resting in her lap.

Cas shakes his head, "Harmony, keep going."

Dean looks back and forth between the two before keeping his eyes trained on Harmony, "There's more?"

She nods her head, "Six months ago, I found out that I'm pregnant. My ex swore that he would be there and take care of us. I don't know what changed from then until today. I have no one."

Dean is confused, "What about your parents? Can't they help you?"

Harmony chokes on a sob, "I told them when I found out. It was the worst day of my life. You see, Mr. Winchester, they've made it perfectly clear that they want nothing to do with me or my children."

Dean's heart goes out to this poor girl, "Harmony, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? And children? As in more than one?"

Harmony picks up her napkin to wipe her eyes. She shakes her head, "No, I don't mind. I'm twenty years old. And yes, I'm having twins. I just found out last week." She absently rubs her rounded belly and gasps as she feels two little kicks.

"Is everything alright?" Cas asks voice laced with concern.

Harmony looks up, a small smile on her face, "Yes, they kicked. I could feel them moving around, but this was the first time they kicked."

Mary walks over with their drinks, "Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

Dean nods, "Thank you Mary."

Harmony starts to happily sip her chocolate shake. She couldn't help but notice the hurt flash across Dean's face at the mention of their waitress' name. She pushes her shake away and blushes, "Mr. Winchester, I hope I'm not out of line, but I couldn't help but notice the hurt that flashes through your eyes at the mention of our waitress' name."

Cas goes to answer but Dean places his hand on top of his husband's, "It's alright babe, I got this." He turns to look at Harmony, "My mother's name was Mary. She died in a house fire when I was four and my brother, Sam, was six months old."

Harmony gasps and covers her mouth, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-that's awful."

Dean smiles sadly at her, "It's alright Harmony. It was a long time ago, but yeah, it still hurts I guess."

Harmony wipes a few stray tears away, "I'm sorry, hormones are a bitch." Dean hands her his napkin and she takes it gratefully, wiping her tears and blowing her nose.

They continue their chit-chat when Mary comes back with a tray full of food. She hands out the food, "Can I get y'all anything else?"

"No, I think we're okay for now." Dean smiles up at Mary and turns back to the table when she walks away. He digs into his food and the table falls into a comfortable silence. Once they finished and the bill paid, with much fussing from Harmony about paying for herself, Cas looks at his watch, "Harmony and I need to get back to school."

Dean nods, "Of course." He holds out his hand to Harmony, "It was nice meeting you Harmony. I'm happy that we can help you out." He turns to his husband and gives him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll have the guest room ready for when you guys get home. Love you, see you later."

Cas kisses him back, "Love you too." He turns to Harmony, who has a goofy grin on her face. He looks at her confused, "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just you two are adorable together. I'll meet you at the car; I have to use the restroom."

Cas nods and leaves the diner and heads to his car. Harmony leaves the diner and heads to Cas' car. She is pulled from her thoughts by a tight grip to her upper arm. She looks up and is startled to see her father standing over her, "Daddy? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Albright's grip tightens on his daughter's arm and he snarls, "I come here for lunch every day and I just so happen to see my slut of a daughter having lunch with a couple of fucking queers!"

Harmony can't keep her tears from falling, "How dare you! Let go of me! You have no right to talk to me like that and I won't tolerate you talking about my friends like that."

"I will talk to you any way I damn well please! You are my daughter and I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and get in the damn car!"

Harmony tries to pull away from him, but his grip is too strong. She starts struggling, "No! As far as I'm concerned, I'm not your daughter anymore. You gave up that right six months ago when you kicked me out!"

Cas is starting to get worried when he hears a young woman screaming. He looks over in the direction of the screams and sees Harmony in the tight grip of a humongous man. He exits the car and marches over to the balding man, "What's going on over here? Harmony are you alright?"

Harmony is relieved to hear that familiar deep voice, "Mr. Winchester, oh thank God! No, he's hurting me."

Cas turns to look at the balding man and fixes him with a glare, "Sir, I suggest that you release her if you know what's good for you."

Mr. Albright growls at Cas, "Don't you fucking dare touch me you fag and get the fuck away from my daughter!"

Cas narrows his eyes at him, "Mr. Albright, I demand that you release her right now or you'll suffer the consequences. And I can assure you that you will not be pleased with what I have in mind for you."

Cas and Harmony watch as Mr. Albright stalks over to his beat-up truck and turns back to them, "This isn't over." He climbs into his truck and peels out of the parking lot.

Cas looks over at Harmony. She's shaking, pale, and sweaty, "Harmony, are you alright?"

Harmony looks at Cas through tear-filled eyes, "I think I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong."

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Ooh, cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next?

Stay tuned! (Reviews = updates!)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: So, this chapter kinda got away from me. *facepalm*

Warnings: language.

* * *

Cas is immediately at Harmony's side, "Wrong? Wrong how?"

Harmony grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly, "I don't know! All I know is that it hurts really, really bad!" Tears start streaming down her face as she looks over at Cas.

Cas picks her up, bridal style, and takes her over to the car and puts her in the passenger seat. He gets behind the wheel and drives her over to the nearby clinic. He carries her inside and up to the receptionist's desk, "Please, she needs help. She's six months pregnant and complaining of immense pain."

The receptionist tells him to bring her on back and leads them to an empty exam room. Cas gets her settled on the table when the doctor enters the room, "Hello, I'm Dr. Swan. Let's get to it then." She pulls out the ultrasound machine and turns it on. She looks at the young woman, "Ok, I'm just going to ask you some basic questions so I know what's going on, alright?"

Harmony's face scrunches up in pain but manages to nod, "Okay."

Dr. Swan pulls up Harmony's shirt and squirts the gel on her belly, "What is your name?"

Harmony gasps at the coldness of the gel, "Harmony Albright."

Dr. Swan picks up the wand and swipes it over the gel, "Ok, Harmony let's see what's going on here. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harmony takes a deep breath, "I was having lunch at the diner with my friend as his husband. As I was leaving, my father confronted me. He grabbed my arm and started yelling at me and threatening my friend. After he left, that's when the pain started.

Dr. Swan nods her head, "Ok, it seems that the confrontation has caused early labor."

Harmony's eyes widen in panic, "No, it's too early! This can not be happening!" She grabs Cas' hand as tears started to fall down her face and her breathing became more erratic.

Dr. Swan immediately bursts into action, "Harmony, you need to calm down. All this stress is not helping your babies."

Cas squeezes her hand and runs his fingers through her hair, "She's right Harmony. You must calm down. Do as I do." Cas starts to take deep, even breaths.

Harmony stares at him and mimics his breathing until hers has returned to normal, "Thank you." She turns to Dr. Swan, "Is there anything you can do?" She wipes away her tears with her free hand and squeezes Cas' hand.

Dr. Swan puts away the wand and turns off the machine. She turns around and wipes the gel off Harmony's stomach, "There is something I can give you to slow down the labor but I'm going to have to put you on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy."

Harmony nods, "Ok, please, just save my babies."

Dr. Swan nods and prepares to give her the shot. Harmony squeezes Cas' hand and shuts her eyes against the pain coming from the injection site. Cas tries to soothe her through it. Dr. Swan smiles up at her, "Alright Harmony that should do it. Now, I want you to stay in bed for these last three months. You can only get up to use the restroom, shower, and going to your doctor's appointments. I want you to drink plenty of water and juice; no caffeine of any kind. No alcohol, smoking, or drugs either."

Harmony nods, "I understand and thank you so much."

Dr. Swan nods, "You're very welcome. Just take care of yourself and those little girls."

Harmony nods again, "I will." She turns to Cas and sobs, "Will you take me home?"

Cas nods, "Of course. Let's get you outta here."

Dr. Swan stands, "I'll go grab you a wheelchair." She steps out of the room and comes back a few minutes later. Cas helps Harmony into the wheelchair and wheels her out to the car and helps her into the passenger seat.

He turns to Dr. Swan, "Thank you. I'll pay you for your services as soon as possible."

Dr. Swan waves him off, "Don't worry about it. You just take good care of her."

Cas nods, "I will. I'd like to keep you as her doctor. You've been very helpful and informative."

Dr. Swan holds out her hand, "It's been a pleasure Mr.—I'm sorry I never got your name."

Cas blushes as he takes her hand, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Castiel Winchester."

Dr. Swan gets his contact information and Cas gets into the car and heads home. He's halfway home when he remembers his classes, "Dammit!"

Harmony looks over at him, "What? What's wrong?"

Cas turns around and heads back to the school, "I need to go back to the school and cancel the rest of my classes for today and I need to get your belongings." He pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the car.

Harmony looks at him, "I should probably go in and get my bags. It would look bad for you if someone caught you carrying my stuff."

Cas looks conflicted. He knows she's right, but he can't risk her or the twins' health. However, he can't afford to lose his job. He is at a loss of what to do. Harmony is watching him out of the corner of her eye and she can see the inner battle he's fighting over what to do. She gently places her hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Winchester, it's alright. There is this one girl who I talk to sometimes. I can call her and ask if she can bring me my things."

Cas looks over at her with a relieved smile on his face, "Yeah, ok. That sounds good. So you call her and I'll go take care of my class. Oh, um, did you take care of you schooling?"

Harmony nods, "Yes. I had my last class before lunch. They said to take as much time as I need and then I can come back when I'm ready."

"That's wonderful news Harmony! I'm really happy that they are doing this for you." Cas smiles happily at her.

Harmony smiles sadly, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to go back, have a job, and raise two babies. I have a lot to think about over these next three months."

Cas gives her a reassuring smile and gently rubs her shoulder, "I'm positive that you will do what's best for you and your children. I'll be back shortly." He exits the car and enters the building.

Harmony watches as he enters the building and pulls out her phone and dials the familiar number, "Hey Mel, it's Harmony. I'm fine. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you go to my apartment and grab my two bags that I left sitting behind the blue chair in the lobby? No, I can't. Something happened today and I've been put on bed rest for the duration of my pregnancy. Yes, I have somewhere to go and no, I can't tell you who it is. I need you to bring the bags to the silver car sitting in front of the main building. And Mel, please hurry." Harmony closes her phone and lays her head back against the head rest and waits.

Harmony must've fallen asleep because she's blinking open her eyes to the sound of an incessant knocking on her window. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and smiles when she sees Melody standing beside the car. She opens the car door and accepts the hug from the other girl, "Thanks Mel. I owe you big time for this. Did you find the bags ok?"

Melody pulls away from her friend, "You're damn right you owe me! Yeah, they were right where you said they were. Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

Harmony nods and smiles, "I'm gonna be fine Melody, I promise. I have a shit ton of stuff to think about over the next few months, but I'm gonna be ok. Could you put my bags in the backseat?" She watches her friend put the bags in the back, "Thanks again."

Melody looks at her friend one last time and she notices a purple mark underneath Harmony's right shirt sleeve. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she lifts up Harmony's sleeve and gasps. Outlined on her pale, fair skin is a dark purple hand-shaped bruise. Melody looks at Harmony, "Who did this to you? Was it that bastard of a boyfriend? I swear to God I'll kill him if I find out he is the one responsible for this."

Harmony grabs Melody's wrists, "Mel, Mel! You need to calm down! It wasn't Wes, I can promise you that."

Melody holds Harmony's hands, "Then who did this to you? Please, tell me."

Harmony looks away from her, "It was my bastard of a father. He saw me having lunch at the diner with a friend and his husband. And he thinks he has the audacity to say that he's my father again? After he kicked me out six months ago for getting pregnant?" She wipes away the angry tears off her cheeks, "But the worst part is he called me a slut. God, I can't believe him!"

Melody squeezes her hands, "Oh Harmony, I'm so sorry. How did you get away?"

Harmony pulls her hands away from Melody's hands to wipe away her tears, "My friend came over and scared him off, but I don't think I've seen the last of him. I'm scared Mel and I don't know what to do."

Before Melody could give her answer, Cas is making his way back to the car, "Mel thanks for all your help, but you need to go. I'll call you later, I promise."

Melody waves, "Alright, take care of yourself Harmony." She turns and walks away before Cas gets to his car.

Cas opens his door and looks over at Harmony, "Did your friend come through?"

Harmony smiles at him, "Yep. Let's go home now. I'm tired." She leans over and rests her head on the window, closing her eyes.

Cas nods and pulls away from the school and heads towards the house that will be Harmony's home for the next few months. He looks over at Harmony and smiles at her sleeping form. She looks so young and vulnerable while she is sleeping. He pulls out his phone and decides to call Dean and inform him of the situation. He waits for Dean to answer and smiles, "Hello my love. I'm on my way home with Harmony. She's fine now. We had an altercation at the diner with her father. I'm fine Dean but the situation caused Harmony to go into early labor and the doctor gave her something to stop it and she's to stay on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. We'll see you soon Dean and we can talk more then. I love you. Bye."

Dean hangs up his phone and finishes up the guest room for Harmony. He should've stayed with them at the diner. He wants to rip that guy's lungs out! But there's no time for that now. Now he needs to focus on taking care of Harmony and make sure those babies are okay.

Twenty minutes later, Cas pulls into their driveway. He turns off the car and is gently shaking Harmony awake, "Harmony, we're here."

Harmony slowly blinks open her eyes and rubs the sleep out of them. She takes in her surroundings and her eyes finally land on the beautiful two-story house in front of her, "Wow, this is gorgeous Mr. Winchester."

Cas smiles, "Thank you. And Harmony, since you are no longer a student of mine, you can call me Cas or Castiel, whichever you're comfortable with."

Harmony nods, "Sorry Mr.—uh, Cas." She gives him a bashful smile, "Sorry, that's going to take some getting used to." She looks back at the house and sees Dean making his way over to them. She watches him open her door and offer her his hand, "Thank you Mr. Winchester."

Dean smiles at her, "While I admire the politeness, please call me Dean."

Again, she blushes and smiles bashfully, "I'll try to remember that." She leans heavily into Dean's side when he gets her out of the car, "Would you mind carrying me? I'm so tired and sore."

Dean supports her back as he places his right arm underneath her knees and carries her bridal style up to her room so she can rest. He gently lays her down on the bed and lets her find a comfortable position, "Can I get you anything?"

Harmony smiles up at him tiredly, "I think I'm just gonna sleep for a bit."

Dean nods and pulls the blanket over her and heads downstairs to talk to his husband. After Dean leaves the room, Harmony fall into a restless sleep.

_Six months ago…_

_Harmony was sitting in the bathroom of her and Wes' apartment, tears flowing down her face, holding a little white stick. How could she have been so careless and stupid! She should've known better than to get trashed at that party, and now she has to face the consequences. She heard Wes enter the apartment. It's after six so she knew he was just getting home from baseball practice._

_Wes walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, "Hey babe, are you home?" He moved toward their bedroom, but stopped in front of the bathroom. He heard soft sniffles coming from inside. He gently knocked on the door, opening it as he did so, "Harm, is everything alright?" Harmony raised her head and looked at him. Wes looked at his girlfriend. Her face was red, blotchy, and tear-stained. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying for who knows how long. He was immediately at her side, holding her close._

_Harmony hugged him tightly for a few minutes before she pulled back, "No, this is awful. How could I be so stupid?! I can't believe this! Oh God, my parents are going to kill me!" She broke down into more tears. Wes held her as she cried, completely confused._

"_Babe, what's going on? Why are your parents going to kill you?"_

_Harmony looked up at him and then thrusted the pee covered stick in his face, "Because of this Wes! What am I going to do?"_

_Wes removed the white stick from her shaking hand and read the digital display: **pregnant**. He felt sick. He was not expecting this bombshell. A failed test, a teacher hitting on her, anything else he could handle, but a baby? This was just too much too soon. They've only been dating for three years and just moved in together a month and a half ago! He was not ready to be a father! He took a few calming breaths and cupped her face and stroked over her cheeks, "Everything is going to be fine. We better tell your parents. The sooner we tell yours, the sooner we can tell mine." He leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_Harmony closed her eyes, absorbing his strength as she held his wrists in her still shaking hands, "Ok. Should we go now?"_

_Wes nodded, "Yeah, I think that would be best. I'm gonna go change then we'll go."_

_Harmony nodded and stood up, throwing away the little white stick. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped quietly at how awful she looked. She wet a towel and gently cleaned her face of the tear stains on her cheeks. She exited the bathroom and put her shoes on. She smiled at Wes and held her hand out to him, "I'm scared."_

_Wes pulled her close to his side and kissed her temple, "I know. I am too, but we'll get through this."_

_They left and made the drive to the Albright's ranch. They walked up the porch and walked into the house. Harmony called out, "Mama? Daddy? Where are you?"_

_Mrs. Albright ran from the kitchen and hugged her daughter, "Oh Harmony, it's so good to see you!" She let her go and hugged Wes, "And it's nice to see you too Wes. I didn't know y'all were coming over."_

_Harmony smiled at her mother, "Um, where's daddy? We have something important to tell you." _

_Mrs. Albright went to the back door and called her husband into the house. He entered and they all took a seat in the living room. Mrs. Albright was the first to speak, "So, what's so important that you had to tell us in person?"_

_Harmony grabbed Wes' hand and took a deep, calming breath, "Mama, daddy; I'm pregnant." Mr. and Mrs. Albright sat there, stunned. Harmony shifted around uncomfortably, "Please say something."_

_Mr. Albright stood abruptly from his chair, "Get the fuck outta my house you fucking slut! You are no daughter of mine!"_

_Harmony gasped, "Daddy, you don't mean—"_

"_I don't ever want to see you, this piece of shit, or that child in my house ever again! Now get the fuck out!"_

_Harmony turned her teary eyes to her mother, "Mama, do something! Please!"_

_Mrs. Albright looked at her daughter, "You should go."_

_Wes took Harmony's hand and led her out of the house. They drove back to their apartment in silence._

~~Present~~

Harmony jerks herself awake, gasping for breath and sweating. Tears start flowing down her face. She looks over at the door and gasps, "I didn't hear you come in."

Dean steps into the room and puts a tray of food down on the bedside table and hands her the glass of water. He stands there, awkwardly, for a few minutes, "You wanna talk about it?"

Harmony wipes the tears from her face, "I'm still a bit shaken up from the run-in with my father after no contact for six months. I just woke up from a nightmare, well not really a nightmare, more of a memory."

Dean sits down on the bed beside her and smiles, "Well, I'm always here if you need someone to listen."

Harmony smiles back at him, "Thanks Dean. Um, could you stay for a while? I don't want to be alone right now."

Dean nods, "Of course. I'll stay as long as you need." Dean watches as she curls up next to him and falls back asleep. He can't really explain it, but he just can't help but feel the need to protect this girl at all costs. He puts his arm around her and watches as she snuggles deeper into his side, "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and your girls. I promise you that."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, there is only one chapter left after this one. :(

Warnings: sexual situations. language.

* * *

Two months later…

Dean and Cas enter the house, screaming and yelling at each other. Harmony is sitting on the couch, trying not to eavesdrop, but couldn't help but hear.

"What was wrong with that red-headed little girl? Huh? She was adorable and she could've been perfect!" Dean said from in the kitchen.

Cas walks into the kitchen and confronts his husband, "Yes she was very adorable, but I don't think she's right for us!"

Dean whirls around, fire in his eyes, "How long are you going to do this? You keep turning down kid after kid. At least I'm trying, Cas. You could at least do the same!" Dean leaves the kitchen and stomps up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Cas sighs and goes into the living room. He is shocked to find Harmony curled up on the couch, "Harmony? What are you doing out of bed?"

Harmony blushes, "Sorry, I couldn't take staring at the room any longer. And Luc carried me down here, if that's what you're worried about."

Cas collapses down on the other side of the couch and blows out a breath. He rubs his hand down his face and throws his head back on the couch. He has no idea why he keeps turning down all these wonderful children who need a home.

Harmony stares at him and softly calls his name, "Cas?" She waits for him to acknowledge her before continuing, "Is everything alright? I mean, Dean sounded pretty upset."

Cas continues to stare up at the ceiling, "It is nothing of import." The room falls into an awkward silence before Cas starts speaking again, "It's just that we've tried for months to adopt a child and it's been very stressful on the both of us. Luc and Sam found three perfect kids right off the bat, why is it so difficult for Dean and I? This whole process has put a strain on our marriage and I don't like it. I hate fighting with Dean." After a few minutes of silence, Cas rises from the couch, "I should go talk to him. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Harmony nods her head, "Yeah of course. Go do what you need to do. I'm good. If I need anything I'll call Luc." Harmony watches Cas ascend the stairs. She pulls out her phone the minute she heard the bedroom door close. She immediately calls Luc, "Hey Luc. Yes I'm fine. I was wondering if Sam is home. Oh good. Listen, can you come over and get me? I need to talk to him in private. Sounds good. Bye." She puts her phone back in her pocket and quickly scribbles out a note so Dean and Cas won't worry. Luc enters the house a few minutes later and Harmony smiles at him, "Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

Luc gathers her up in his arms and carries her to the door, "It's no problem, really." Lucifer smiles gratefully at Harmony as she pulled the door closed behind them. Luc carries her the short distance next door. He walks through the front door and calls for Sam, "Sammy can you come here for a moment?"

Sam lifts his head from his laptop at the sound of his husband's smooth voice. He exits his office and sees Lucifer with his arms full of a pregnant Harmony, "Uh, Luc, what's going on?"

Lucifer shrugs his shoulders as best he can, "She needed to talk to you in private and our brothers are fighting again."

Sam sighs heavily, "I take it things didn't go well with the social worker again?"

Lucifer smiles, "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Now, where do you want her?"

Harmony huffs and Sam shakes his head and points to the living room. Sam follows behind Lucifer and helps get Harmony comfy on the couch. Sam sits down on the opposite side and faces her, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Harmony lowers her head and stares at her hands resting on her belly, "Ok so I've had a lot of time to think about this and please don't try to change my mind, " She looks over at Sam and he motions for her to continue, "I can't raise these babies by myself; I can't take care of them. I want to give them to Dean and Cas. I can't think of anyone better to raise my girls than them. But, I still want to be a part of their lives; can you help me with that?" She starts to rub her belly to calm down her girls.

Sam is stunned. He did not expect this. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before finding the words to speak, "Uh, yeah. I'll do some research at work and then I'll talk to you, Dean, and Cas about it. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Harmony smiles, "Yes, I would love to."

As soon as Cas enters their bedroom, Dean is immediately on him, pushing Cas into the door. His eyes narrow in anger, "What the hell is your problem, huh? Why are you being so fucking difficult?! Do you not want kids anymore?! What's going on with you Cas?"

Cas' head thuds against the door and groans. Cas brings his hands up and curls them around Dean's wrists fisted in his shirt, "Dean calm down, please. I don't know what's wrong with me. I know those kids are wonderful and they need to be loved and cared for, but none of them called out to me to pick them. And yes, I still want kids. It's just, I don't know. Everything has just been so difficult and stressful lately. And now with taking care of Harmony, I guess I want an infant more than a toddler or a young child."

Dean loosens his fists from Cas' shirt and the tension just pours from his body and he sags against his husband, resting his forehead against Cas', "Baby, why didn't you say something to me earlier?"

Cas lowers his eyes, "I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry. Can we please stop fighting for one damn minute? We haven't made love in months, Dean, and I miss you! You've barely touched me or ki-."

Dean cuts off Cas with his lips pressed firmly to his lover's, cutting him off. He presses in closer, framing Cas' face with his calloused hands. He angles Cas' head and deepens the kiss. He trails his hands over Cas' neck and down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders and down his arms. Dean pulls away long enough to pull his shirt off. Before his shirts touch the floor, Cas pounces on Dean, leading him to the bed. Dean's knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls back with an armful of ex-angel. He trails kisses over Cas' jaw to his ear, "I love you so much. And I'm sorry for being such an ass lately."

Cas smiles down at his husband before he starts nipping and sucking at Dean's neck. He moves down Dean's chest, making sure to pay special attention to Dean's nipples. He licks over the grooves that define Dean's abdominals and swirls his tongue around Dean's navel. He makes quick work of removing Dean's jeans and boxers, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He bites and sucks bruising marks into the jut of Dean's hip bones. He sits up and removes his own pants and boxers. He reaches over Dean and pulls the lube from the bedside table.

Dean is lost in the sensations running throughout his body. "Fuck!" He screams as he feels Cas' mouth envelope his aching length and a slicked up finger playing at his entrance. His fingers dig into the sheets, holding on for dear life. He moans as Cas inserts another finger and starts suckling at the head. He instinctively bucks his hips up into the warm cavern surrounding his aching cock, "Cas, baby, please, I'm not going to last much longer."

Cas has just inserted a third finger when he hears the desperate pleas coming from his husband. He pulls off with a loud pop and looks up into his husband's lust filled eyes. He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks himself up and starts to slowly enter his lover. Once he's balls deep inside Dean, he waits for Dean to adjust.

Sweat is starting to form on his brow and Dean wraps his legs around Cas' waist, urging him to move, "Baby, move. Please."

Cas leans down and kisses him, "Don't worry my love, I'll get you there." He pulls out and pushes back in, slowly, teasing his husband. He does this a few more times before taking pity on him and starts to move faster and harder.

Dean opens his mouth on a silent scream as Cas hits his sweet spot dead on. He tightens his legs an digs his nails into Cas' back, leaving red scratches in his wake. He leans forward and captures Cas' lips in a hungry kiss. He pulls away, panting for breath, "Fuck me harder, please."

Cas nods and picks up his pace and kisses Dean with such hunger and passion. Before long, Cas can feel his orgasm quickly approaching. He pulls away from Dean's talented mouth, "I can't last any longer my love. Come with me Dean."

Dean moves his hips in tandem, chasing his release. He goes to wrap his hand around himself and lets out a small whine as Cas smacks his hand away, "Cas, please. I need to come." He goes for his cock again only to have it knocked away again by Cas.

Cas growls in Dean's ear, "You will not touch yourself at all. You are going to come just like this." Cas speeds up his thrusts and tightly grips Dean's hips, most likely causing bruising.

Dean grips the sheets in a death grip and he moans loudly, "Cas, please. I can't take this anymore." He goes for his cock one last time only for his wrists to get pinned to the bed and Cas growling in his face.

"I. Said. No. Touching." Cas watches Dean's face for any signs of discomfort or distress, finding none, he grins down at him, "Do you like being held down Dean? Maybe next time you'd like to get tied up?"

Dean moans as his eyes roll back into his head, "Oh God, yes, please, yes! Gotta come baby please." Dean speeds up his thrusts as best he can.

Cas angles his hips and hits Dean's sweet spot, causing Dean to fall over the edge, spilling his seed between them. Cas squeezes Dean's wrists as his orgasm overtakes him, "Dean!" He takes Dean's mouth in another hungry kiss as he comes down from his high.

Dean kisses Cas back and pulls away, nuzzling into Cas' face, "I love you. And I really am sorry for shutting you out."

Cas releases Dean's wrists and pulls out, flopping down beside Dean on the bed, "I know. I love you too. I am also sorry about the way I've acted as well." He snuggles into Dean's side, eyelids growing heavy, "Sleep Dean. We can talk more later."

Dean runs his fingers through Cas' hair and pulls the blankets over them, "Yeah ok. Love you."

Harmony smiles at Sam and Luc, "This was wonderful, thank you. Luc, that was very delicious." She stays seated as she watches Sam and Luc clean the kitchen. She smiles at how adorable they are with each other. A giggle escapes her mouth and she claps her hand over it. She blushes as they look over at her.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks as he's trying to hide his own smile.

Harmony shakes her head, "Nothing, it's just that you guys are the complete opposite from your brothers. It's kind of refreshing being away from all that stress and sexual tension."

Sam and Lucifer bust out laughing. Sam wipes away a few tears from the corners of his eyes, "You noticed that too, huh?"

She nods, "Yeah, they are very transparent and loud."

Lucifer doubles over with laughter, "Oh sweetheart, you haven't heard nothing yet."

Harmony looks at them with confusion as they continue laughing their asses off, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

Sam calms down enough to explain, "A few months ago, we were trying to get to sleep. Then we could hear Dean and Cas fucking, and I'm pretty sure the neighborhood could hear them. I'm surprised no one called the cops on them for being so loud."

Harmony can't contain her laughter any longer, "Oh my God! You've got to be kidding me!"

Sam's own laughter starts up again, "I would never make this up."

Their laughter dies out into a comfortable silence. Harmony starts rubbing her stomach and looks up at Sam, "So, uh, where are your kids?"

Sam looks up from putting away the leftovers, "Oh, uh, Giovanni is over at Timmy's. Fi and Lilah are at their first slumber party."

Harmony nods, "Ah that explains why it's so quiet in here. I have to say, you guys have the most well-behaved kids I have ever seen. And they are so sweet and very adorable."

Sam and Lucifer smile, "Thanks. They are really great kids."

She smiles back at them, "Well, I hate to cut this short but, I should get back before Dean has a heart attack."

Sam nods, "Sure. I'll take you back." He walks over to her and supports her back as he lifts her up bridal style. Luc walks over and opens the front door for them.

Harmony leans her head on Sam's shoulder, "Thanks for everything Sam. And don't mention the adoption to Dean and Cas. I want to be the one to tell them."

"Sure thing, kiddo. I should have the papers drawn up soon. Let me know when you're ready." Sam says.

She nods, "I will. Um, could you take me to my room? I'm really tired."

He nods his head, "Of course." Sam enters the house and takes Harmony up the stairs to her room. As he's carrying Harmony to her room, he almost runs into Dean, "Geez, careful! You'll wake her!"

Dean's eyes grow wide at the sight of Harmony in Sam's arms, "What is she doing out of her room?!"

Sam ignores his brother and continues to Harmony's room. He gently lays her down and covers her up. He closes her door and confronts his brother, "Luc brought her over for dinner. She figured you two needed some alone time after what happened."

Dean sighs, "Well, thanks for taking care of her. I really appreciate it." Dean walks Sam to the door and he hopes to God that Sam doesn't notice that he's walking a little more bow-legged than normal, "So are we still on for breakfast tomorrow?"

Sam stands on the porch, a devilish smirk on his face, "Yeah, but uh, the kids are away. And uh, I see you and Cas resolved all the sexual tension." Sam laughs as Dean groans.

"Fuck you!"

"Not in a million years." Sam laughs.

"Get outta here smartass." Dean grouses.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean closes and locks the door before going back to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright guys! This is the final chapter! I also want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I've had a blast writing this and I'm flabbergasted with how well received this story has been. Thanks again and I love you all!

* * *

One month later…

Harmony is miserable. The twins are wreaking havoc on her organs, her back hurts, her ankles are swollen, she has to pee every five minutes, her hormones are all over the place. One minute she's happy and then start crying for no reason or she could be so pissed and then be so horny the next. And to make matters worse, she's overdue. The only good thing that came out of this is that Dr. Swan gave her permission to walk around, hoping to induce labor.

Cas and Dean have not stopped mother henning her ever since she told them that she's giving them her girls. Of course, they tried talking her out of it, but she's already signed the papers. Dean is out back working on Baby when there's a knock at the door. Harmony is on the couch, reading, when she heard the knock. She puts her book down and she starts to get off the couch. The knocking becomes more insistent, "Keep your pants on! I'm coming!" She waddles over to the door and pulls it open, "Can I—Daddy? What the hell you doing here?"

Mr. Albright stumbles over the threshold, clearly drunk. He stares down at his daughter and scowls, "H-how dare y-you talk t-to me like th-that!"

Harmony stands her ground, "I want you out. You have no right to be here." Before she knows what's happening, the right side of her face is on fire. She holds her stinging cheek, staring at her father in shock, "Get out! Get the fuck out of here!"

Mr. Albright growls at her, "You fucking ungrateful bitch!" He staggers towards her, almost losing his balance. Harmony takes advantage of his mis-step and pushes him towards the wall. She gasps and covers her mouth at the sound of his head hitting the corner of the wall. She grabs her stomach as a searing pain shoots through her. She makes her way to the back door.

She staggers out on the back porch, "Dean! DEAN! I need you!"

Dean looks up from working on Baby. He is immediately worried at the look on Harmony's face. He runs over to her, "Harmony, what happened?"

Harmony grabs his hand in a tight grip and her eyes widen, "Oh God, my water just broke!" She turns her wide, scared eyes on Dean, "MY WATER JUST BROKE! And my father is unconscious in the living room."

Dean finally notices the bruise forming on her cheek. He gently turns her head and swears, "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" He goes to head in the house, but is stopped by Harmony's pained scream. He goes back to her side, "Alright, we need to get you to the hospital." He leads her to the Impala and is about to put her in the car, Mr. Albright staggers out the door. Dean sees him and heads over to him and punches him, "Get the fuck off my property!"

Mr. Albright holds his broken nose, "You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

Dean punches him again, "I said .my property." He goes back to Harmony, "How're you holding up?"

She glares at him, "Oh I'm just peachy! Now take me to the damn hospital!" She grabs his hand as another painful contraction rips through her.

Dean opens the passenger door and helps her into the seat. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Luc, "Hey Luc. I need your help with something. Can you come over? Great." He closes his phone and is relieved to see Luc, "Good. I need your help getting this asshole out of here. He hurt Harmony."

Lucifer calmly turns towards Mr. Albright and calls over his shoulder, "I'll take care of this. You get Harmony out of here."

Dean gets behind the wheel and heads for the hospital. He pulls out his phone and calls Cas, "Hey babe. You need to get to the hospital. Harmony's in labor."

Cas closes his phone and sits there, stunned silent. He can't believe that his girls are almost here. At that thought, he finally moves into action. He grabs his coat and heads for his car. He drives as fast as he possibly can, praying that he gets there on time. He pulls into a parking spot and rushes into the hospital. He finally finds Dean and calls out to him, "Dean! I got here as soon as I could. What's going on?"

Dean hugs his husband close, "She's fine. Dr. Swan is with her now doing a check-up. There's something else you need to know."

Cas looks up at him, "What is it Dean?"

"Her father showed up at the house, drunk off his ass, and hit her. I broke his nose and he threatened to kill me. I left Luc at the house to take care of it so I could get Harmony here." Dean says.

Cas looks at him with wide eyes, "I need to call him, make sure he's ok. Have you called Sam?"

Dean curses, "Dammit! No, I'll go call him now. Let me know how it goes with Luc." He gives Cas a quick kiss before he walks away to call Sam.

Cas is just about to make the call when Dr. Swan comes out of Harmony's room. Cas rushes to her, "Dr. Swan! How is she?"

Dr. Swan turns at the sound of Cas' voice, "Mr. Winchester, she's fine. We just gave her an epidural and now it's only a matter of time. You can go in and see her now."

Cas smiles at her, "Thank you Dr. Swan." He forgets all about Luc in favor of seeing Harmony. He enters the room and walks over to her bedside. He immediately notices the bruise on her pale cheek. He gently strokes his thumb over the darkening bruise, wishing he stayed at home.

Harmony wakes at the light touch to her face and hisses. She blinks her bleary eyes open and they land on Cas, "Cas?"

He smiles at her, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Where's Dean?" She looks around the room in confusion.

Cas cards his fingers through her hair, "He's right outside, talking with Sam on the phone."

She nods her head, "Ok. I'm going back to sleep now."

Cas chuckles, "Alright, we'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

A short time later…

Dean and Cas are smiling happily at each other as they hold their daughters in their arms. Harmony watches them from her bed and smiles, "I'm glad I picked you. You guys will be great parents."

Dean looks over at her, happiness shining in his eyes, "And we're so glad that you want to stay involved in their lives. Thank you so much for giving us this gift."

Harmony smiles sleepily before finally nodding off. Cas looks up at the soft knock at the door and smiles up at their brothers, "Come on in. Just be quiet, Harmony's resting."

Sam and Lucifer enter the room and crowd around their newborn nieces. Sam coos over the little girl being held in his brother's arms, "So, what are their names? Y'all have been very secretive about it for the past few weeks."

Dean looks up at his brother, smiling before looking back down at the baby in his arms, "This is Abrianna Athena Winchester. She's the oldest. And Cas is holding Kyrie Anastasia Winchester, the youngest."

Both Sam and Lucifer take their turns holding one twin then switching. They spent some time with Harmony once she woke up before they take their leave. A few minutes later, a nurse comes in to take the girls to the nursery.

Dean looks over at Cas, who seems a little sad, leans over and kisses his temple, "It's alright angel. We'll be able to take them home soon."

Cas nods and leans into his husband's touch, "I know. I'm so happy." He gives his husband a kiss before leaning over and gently hugging Harmony, "Thank you."

Harmony hugs him back, tears in her eyes, "No, thank you."

Cas pulls back, confused, "Why are you thanking me?"

She wipes her eyes, "For giving my girls the life they deserve. I'm so glad I found you guys." More tears fall from her eyes and a sob escapes her throat.

Dean moves to her other side and wraps her up in a hug, holding her close. Harmony leans into his touch. In this moment, Harmony knows that Dean will be an amazing father because she's seen it in the way he interacts with her. Dean looks down at her and places a soft kiss to her forehead, "You get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Two days later…

Cas is running around the house frantically cleaning, making sure everything is perfect. He makes his way to the nursery to pick out a couple of outfits to bring his girls home in. He is freaking out! His hands are shaking and he feels a little sick. He doesn't want Dean to see him like this.

Dean is still in his bedroom, thinking about his girls. He's so excited to bring them home, yet he's so scared that he's gonna fuck something up. He pulls out his phone and calls Sam, "Hey Sammy, you got a minute? Sam, I'm scared. No Sam, seriously. What if I turn out just like dad? I can't—Sam I can't do that to my girls." He wipes the tears away that fell down his face, "Sammy, what if I can't do this?"

Sam is sitting on his couch, with Luc, when his phone starts ringing. He answers, "Yeah Dean. What's up? Dean-. Dean you are not gonna turn out like dad. I promise you that. Dean, you can do this. You practically raised me and I turned out ok." He talks with Dean a few minutes more, trying to calm him down and reassure him that he's going to be a great father. When he hangs up the phone, he blows out a long breath.

Lucifer reaches over and cards his fingers through Sam's soft hair. He starts to massage the back of Sam's neck and smiles at the moan of pleasure that comes from his husband, "How's Dean?"

Sam sighs, "He's scared that he's gonna fuck up his girls like our dad did to us."

Lucifer leans in and places a gentle kiss to his husband's lips, "And how is he now?"

Sam returns the kiss and smiles, "He's fine for now. They're getting ready to go pick up the girls."

Lucifer hums and continues to make out with his husband.

Dean goes in search of Cas, finding him in the nursery, "Babe, you ready to go?" He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his husband's waist.

Cas leans back into his husband, "Yeah let's go."

Harmony is sitting on her bed feeding Abrianna and Kyrie before Dean and Cas arrive. She just put the girls down when she hears a soft knock at the door. She looks up and smiles at Dean, "Hey. I just fed them so they should be good for a couple of hours."

Dean nods as he enters the room, carrying the car seats, "Okay. Has Dr. Swan cleared you to leave yet?"

"Yeah she was just in here twenty minutes ago and said I'm good to go." She says.

Dean hands her a duffel bag, "I figured you'd want something else than what you came here in." She smiles and takes the bag to go change.

Cas enters the room a few minutes later and walks over to Dean, "Sorry, I got to talking with Dr. Swan." He sets the diaper bag down on the bed and pulls out the outfits for the girls and proceeds to get them dressed. Once they're dressed, Dean buckles them into their car seats.

Harmony re-emerges into the room and smiles at Cas. Dean looks over at her, "You ready to go home?"

Harmony nods, "Yes. I'm sick of looking at these walls." A nurse walks in with a wheelchair and she sits down. Cas stands behind her as Dean grabs the car seats and they make their way to the car; finally going home.

They pull into the driveway and Cas helps Harmony into the house. Dean follows behind with the twins and puts them down on the floor. Dean kneels down in front of them and gently caresses their cheeks and whispers, "Welcome home girls."

END.


	13. Epilogue

Six months later…

Dean is standing in the middle of Abrianna and Kyrie's nursery, keeping watch. He feels the weight of his Colt .45 in the back of his jeans at the small of his back, just as a precaution. He can't help but shake the feeling that history is going to repeat itself and he has to protect his daughters at all costs. He paces around the room, checking the salt lines and sigils that he placed around the room, making sure the lines aren't broken. He walks in between the cribs and stares down at his daughters, sleeping peacefully.

Cas wakes up and notices that Dean is missing. He feels the sheets and they are cold, as if they haven't been slept upon. He gets out of bed and goes in search of his husband. He finds him in the nursery and he smiles sadly. Today is the twins' six month birthday and he knows what that means for Dean. He walks quietly into the room and wraps his arms around his husband, "Dean, they're gonna be alright. Nothing is going to come for them, they are safe. Please, come to bed."

Dean jumps at the arms that wrap around him and then relaxes, "How can you be sure, Cas? I can't sleep knowing what I know and then have something bad happen to them. I can't put them through what I went through. I won't let that happen." He places his hands over Cas' and leans back into him, exhausted.

Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin, "Because the demon is dead, Dean, that's how. He's not coming back because you killed him." He trails soft kisses over Dean's shoulders while whispering words of comfort into his husband's skin.

Dean nods and turns in Cas' arms, "I know, it's just, I can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just need to know they're gonna be okay, please."

Cas nods and kisses Dean's lips chastely, "Alright, but I'm staying with you. Come on, let's go sit down." He drags Dean over to the opposite wall and he pulls Dean to sit down in between his splayed legs, wrapping his arms around Dean's chest and stroking soothing circles over the exposed flesh, "Get some sleep Dean, I'll keep watch for a while." He watches as Dean falls asleep against his shoulder, resting his head on top of Dean's, and settles in for a long night of protecting his family.

_**THE END**_


	14. The Missing Samifer Scene

A/N: Ok, so this is for the people who've asked me about more Samifer. I hope this makes up for it! This is basically just porn.

A/N 2: Also, this should have been in chapter 11.

Warnings: Sex, bondage, spanking, language, and a bad attempt at dirty talk.

* * *

Lucifer hums and continues to make out with his husband. He moves to straddle his lover, threading his fingers in Sam's hair, gripping it tightly. He smiles into the kiss at Sam's moan of pleasure. He pulls away from Sam, smirking, "The kids are out, let's take advantage of it." He leans in and nibbles on Sam's earlobe. He whispers, "Bed. Now." He gets off of Sam and heads towards their bedroom.

Sam is left on the couch, panting and achingly hard. One minute he's so full of pleasure that he almost came in his pants and the next, the pleasure is just gone. he vaguely remembers Lucifer telling him something, but can't for the life of him recall what he said. He looks around for Lucifer and catches sight of him heading upstairs. He struggles to get off the couch in his pursuit of his husband. He runs up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looks around the room, finding it empty. He turns around and comes face to face with Lucifer. Sam didn't have much time to react before he gets tackled to the bed. He feels his lover biting and sucking on the spot behind his ear, "Oh fuck!"

Lucifer smirks, "Don't worry baby, we'll get there. Now, strip." He pulls back to watch Sam put on a show for him. He slowly palms himself through his sweatpants and bites his lower lip as inch by inch of golden skin is revealed to him. Finally, he can't take anymore as he strips quickly out of his own clothes. He walks over to the bedside table and opens the drawer, pulling out the lube. He tosses it on Sam's stomach, smirking, "Open yourself up for me baby."

Sam moans at Luc's words and grabs the lube and opens it. He squirts a good amount on his fingers and sticks two fingers inside him, up to the second knuckle. He's still pretty loose from early this morning. He moans as he hits his sweet spot. He pulls out and inserts a third finger, fucking himself hard and deep while staring into his husband's eyes, "Luc, please, need you in me. Not gonna last." He arches off the bed as his fingers graze his prostate again.

Lucifer growls and pulls Sam's hand away. He pins both of Sam's wrists over his head, holding them down with one hand. He dribbles lube on his aching cock and spreads it with his free hand. He lines up with Sam's entrance and pushes in ever so slowly. He leans down and growls in Sam's ear, "Stay." He brings his hands down to Sam's hips, gripping them tight. He sets up a fast pace and watches the pleasure wash over the body beneath him.

Sam keeps his wrists pinned to the bed and moans at the pleasure coursing through his body. Soon enough, he is not pleased with the pace Lucifer has set and bucks his hips up into him, trying to get him to go faster, "Luc, harder, please!" Lost in the sensations, he moves his hands to Lucifer's shoulders and grips them tight.

Lucifer stops all movement and shakes his head, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You know what happens when you disobey. Roll over, ass in the air, arms above your head." He pulls out of Sam and gets off the bed and waits for Sam to get into position. He pulls out the handcuffs from their 'special' drawer and cuffs Sam's wrists to the headboard. He runs his hand down Sam's smooth back and over his perky ass. He rubs over those supple asscheeks before pulling away and smacking his hand down hard.

Sam moans and pushes up into Lucifer's hand, "More, need more, please."

Lucifer smirks down at him and smacks him again, "You love this, don't you baby? You love being my bad boy, don't you?" He lands a couple more swats to Sam's ass, leaving a red mark in his wake.

Sam nods his head vehemently, "Yes, love it so much. Please, please fuck me!"

Lucifer crawls behind Sam and skims his fingers across Sam's reddened skin. He watches the shudder that rolls through Sam's back. He smirks and leans down and licks over Sam's entrance. He keeps licking, bringing Sam to the edge and pulling back before Sam can come. He does this for a little while longer, relishing in how far gone his husband is. He finally relents and pulls his tongue away and pushes his cock back inside.

Sam is out of his mind with pleasure. He loves the feel of his husband's tongue in his ass. Sweat is starting to break out all over his skin as Luc brings him to the edge and back time and again. He moans and pulls on his restraints as he feels Lucifer re-enter him, filling him up nicely, "Yes, Luc, more. Please fuck me, I'm so close." He pulls at his restraints again, moaning in pleasure at the pain it caused.

Lucifer drapes himself over Sam's back and whispers in his lover's ear, "So beautiful like this Sammy. Wish I could keep you like this. All tied up and ready for me to use when I want to. You would like that too, huh Sammy?" He starts up a gentle, slow rhythm, circling his hips when he's flush against Sam's ass.

Sam pushes back into Lucifer's thrusts, moaning and pulling at his restraints, "Yes, love it, need it, please." He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore he's so lost to the pleasure being inflicted on him. He's been on the edge for what feels like hours now. He lets out a whine of discomfort, "Luc, please, I need to come so bad. Please baby."

Lucifer licks the back of Sam's neck, "Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna let you have it now." He sits up and grabs Sam's hips in a death grip, pulling out and slamming back in, "Sammy, you feel so good baby!" He keeps up his punishing rhythm, angling his hips to hit Sam's sweet spot on every thrust.

Sam moans and howls and feels his muscles tense up, heat pooling low in his belly, "Luc, oh, I'm almost there! Harder, fuck me harder, please, oh please!"

Lucifer leans over Sam again, never losing his rhythm, and bites at Sam's neck, right on the pulse point. He feels Sam clenching around him as he came untouched. Lucifer moans against the flesh still trapped between his teeth as he comes deep within his husband. He works himself through the aftershocks til he finally collapses down on Sam. He's breathing heavily against Sam's back, feeling him shiver as chills ran down his spine, "That was amazing sweetheart." He reaches up and uncuffs Sam's wrists, turning them on their side and never removing himself from Sam. He rubs Sam's wrists, trying to get the blood flowing again.

Sam hums in contentment, eyes heavy with sleep. He turns his head, capturing Lucifer's lips with his. He pulls away, smiling happily, "Love you so much." He closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.

Lucifer pulls the blankets over them, tucking them both in, and kisses Sam's temple, "And I love you too, Samuel."


End file.
